Protection
by MystyVander
Summary: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy SLASH! Sequel to "Under My Skin": Harry and Draco are bonded and expecting their firstborn, all the while they're getting mixed up in an elaborate scheme of Dumbledore's. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Protection**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** No characters are mine!

**A/N:** 'Ello there! This is the SEQUEL to my fan-fiction; "Under Your Skin" and this is also a Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Slash fan-fic with male pregnancy and much fluff! Also this is highly rated. This fiction will probably be shorter in the amount of chapters and also the length of chapters in comparison to "Under Your Skin" which is a MUST READ first! Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy bunches, please review! Love, Mysty.

~*~

The storm raged on through Wales, Surrey, London and all the way up to Hogwarts where a stern Professor was staring out of a high end window, perched upon it. She was rather entranced by the way the hard rain clattered against the detailed glass, her long bony finger began to trace its features. Professor McGonagall was in deep thought, ignoring the meeting Professor Dumbledore was having behind her.

A stubby, short wizard sat bunched up in the chair opposite of Dumbledore who looked weary as they spoke about the open Defence Against the Dark Arts position. Warren Hundle used to work in the Minister's office and was a trained, although not fully hired, Auror as well as part of the Wizengamot. He seemed like a perfect candidate for the new DADA Professor, he had a red-cheeked smile constantly and brown eyes that sang.

"Thank you very much Professor Hundle, I hope you find your way to your rooms alright. See you at dinner," Professor Dumbledore smiled softly as he shook his hand, as soon as Hundle stumbled out of his office he heaved out a long sigh. "Minerva, what have we on the boys progress?"

McGonagall didn't turn from the window, she was now becoming distracted by the high winds which pushed around the trees of the Forbidden Forest, she saw a few lights dwindling in the dark afternoon in Hagrid's Hut and considered visiting him later on. "He has been practicing daily, although took a few weeks of break some places in between. His talent and inherited abilities are far more complex and advanced than I would have ever imagined," her voice was drained and distant, these dark times had her in a passive state of mind.

"Yes, it does seem that young Mr Potter can continue to surprise us," Dumbledore was grinning at this, and McGonagall had no idea why. Things were becoming more strained and worse by the minute. Death Eater attacks were happening frequently in and around London and Surrey, Voldemort was giving his grand warning of his return. The Order of the Pheonix calculated that by Spring Term You-Know-Who will be attempting to take over Hogwarts itself.

"What can a boy do, Professor?" Minerva whispered her question, she leaned her frailty against the window frame.

"He has the power to vanquish him, with help and support I have faith in Mr Potter," Dumbledore spoke with refinement and what seemed to be encouragment, how could he stay so faithful at the moment? "Our knowledge of the Dark Lord's abilities are far less equipped than Mr Potter's knowledge, he keeps certain things to himself that I understand he knows," he was speaking slowly and as if in contemplation now, this peaked Minerva's attention.

"Albus, what could he know? What can he do that you or I, or any highly trained Auror cannot?" McGonagall was getting tired of putting all their blind faith behind a seventeen year-old boy, even if he was the greatest Wizard of his age he was still so young.

"Mr Potter is directly linked with Voldemort," McGonagall winced at the name, "and this gives him great advantage. Also, the Somnus Veela at his side not only strengthens him but allows him something to fight for. Mr Potter could never have vanquished the Dark Lord with his wand but now that he understands and can manipulate magic with his own mind, he will be ready. With his connection he will be able to drain Voldemort of his powers, take them into himself and then kill him simply by thinking about it. I have been training him specifically for this, he is the perfect weapon,"

Professor McGonagall spun her attention from the Hogwarts Grounds and towards the Headmaster now, fury itched into her aging face as she crossed her arms and stalked over to stand in front of him. "Perfect weapon? Albus, this is a student we are talking about! How is it ethical to bred a perfect weapon as you have done?" she spat, disgusted at the lengths to which Dumbledore was taking.

"It is not ethical," he sighed, "but I am afraid, Minerva, that it was and still is my only choice. In times like these it is not what is ethical but what is for the greater good of our world," Dumbledore was now staring down at his own wrinkled hands beneath his glasses, his brows furrowed.

"Yet if You-Know-Who finds and captures Mr Potter first, what good will this all do?" Minerva asked, she was completely terrified for the poor boy's safety.

"This is why we must make sure that Mr Potter locates our dearest Dark Lord first," a crooked smile cracked on Dumbledore's face, slightly alarming the witch who watched thoughts running past his blue eyes.

"What do you suppose we do, Albus?" Minerva was terrified, she didn't want to put all the weight of the war on Harry, but knew that they had to. She also didn't want to throw him at the Dark Lord when he wouldn't be ready for him.

"I know of a certain Somnus Veela that can help us..."

~*~

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the prologue, please review!!


	2. Separation

**Chapter One:**

**Separation**

**A/N:** Read and review, enjoy! By the way, if you don't enjoy male preg or preg!Harry then I suggest you don't read on as that will be a focal point of this fiction!

~*~

Waking up was a chore. At least for Harry it was, as he yawned and rolled over on his bed sheets stretching. As perusual, Draco's warmth wasn't there to greet him as it hadn't been for the past few days. Sickness didn't come to him easily anymore, thankfully due to Professor Snape's pregnancy potions and Remus' pregnancy concealment charms as well.

Harry sighed heavily and dragged out of Sirius' old bed, he hated feeling more emotional in the Noble House of Black in the dying summer days as all he could think about was his late Godfather. He would give anything to just speak with him for a moment, tell him everything that was happening...he wish he could meet Draco on good terms and get to know him. After a hot shower, he stared at himself in the mirror and noticed that his abdomen muscles were softening, he wondered how long it would take before concealment charms would break and he would have a baby bump.

He was still very unsure about male wizard pregnancies, but Hermione ensured him that it would all work out alright. Remus had explanied to him as much of the biological basics as possible. At time of the birth, Harry would temporarily be transformed into a female naturally to have his and Draco's child. Male Wizard pregnancies weren't as uncommon as he thought, just very secretive and he could guess as to why. It would be rather embarassing, attenting Hogwarts in these conditions. He actually had no idea how he was going to do it.

"Oi mate, you in there?!" Ron yelped from the entrance of Harry's bedroom, the raven-haired boy sighed and shuffled out of his bathroom to meet the smirking redhead.

"What's up, Ron?" Harry asked in response, he noticed he stood there only wearing black slacks and no shirt as his wet hair dripped onto his tanned skin. Harry blushed as Ron's chocolate eyes fixated on his stomach, he couldn't tell if it was due to disgust or curiousity.

Flushing, Harry ran over to his dresser and threw on a plain green tee-shirt and then turned to meet not only one Weasley but two, Ginny had apparantly joined them. "Feeling up to a Diagon Alley shopping trip, Harry?" she piped cheerily.

That was the last thing on Harry's mind, so that's why he decided to join them. It was only the three of them, Hermione was helping Mrs Weasley around the house the whole time. Draco was nowhere to be found, he usually only came into view around meal times and then back about bedtime - Harry didn't question it, he understood his cold withdrawal.

"Where to first?" Ginny grinned.

"I really need to get books, might as well get them out of the way..." Harry suggested lightly and the other two agreed as they started towards Flourish and Botts.

"So...how's blondie doing?" Ron asked as they were walking down the streets of Diagon Alley, it wasn't that crowded but still the familiar eyes followed their group.

The question had taken Harry by surprise, he knew that his best friend was definitely not comfortable with their relationship or Draco Malfoy whatsoever - when had he ever been? "Er, I don't know," he replied truthfully.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny scolded lightly.

"Gin," Ron started warningly at his sister, "he probably isn't comfortable with the whole...you know...yet," he tried to explain as a tinge formed on his cheeks.

Harry thankfully smiled at him, feeling a strange sense of calming knowing that his best friend was at least trying. "Well, he's an idiot then," Ginny shrugged it off easily, catching both boys by surprise but before they could question her she was distracted by a group of Sixth Years over by the Ice Cream shop. "I'm going to go see Bridget and the others," she told them before running over towards the group of her friends.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Harry asked as they went inside of the book shop now, it was crowded as always.

"Who knows mate, I never know with girls..." Ron chuckled lightly and then looked around the cluttered store. "I always hate this shoppe," he grumbled.

"Potter, Weasley!" a voice called from deeper within, Seamus and Dean made their way from the crowd of people.

"Hallo Dean, Seamus," Ron greeted with a grin. "How's the summer going?"

"Alright, kind of boring," Seamus shrugged and Dean nodded in agreement.

"You guys? How's..Malfoy?" Dean paused before speaking of the Slytherin. Ever since the outburst during the last dinner at Hogwarts, Harry had wondered what peoples reactions would be. He knew some people would accept it, but most would definitely not be happy about their Boy-Who-Lived shacking up with the Malfoy heir.

Harry, surprised by the question, awkwardly looked from his shoes to his dorm mates continuously. "He's...alright," he shrugged, not exactly wishing to talk about his fiance.

"Well that's good, let 'em know we say hey," Seamus tried his best to keep a straight smile, "We've gotta get going though, cya next week!"

"Didn't expect that," Harry muttered as they pushed their way through the crowd of people.

"What, mate?" Ron asked from behind him, his eyes scanning over the heads of people for textbooks he needed.

"Them asking about Draco,"

"Seamus and Dean care about you, and whatever makes you happy they're good with. Same with me," he stopped walking and pulled a book from the shelf. "Advanced Charms for the Advanced Learner, we need that don't we?"

"Thanks a lot," Harry genuinly said as he ignored the book and looked at his best friend.

"For what?" Ron asked, throwing a copy of the Charms book at Harry and taking one for himself as well.

"For being...good with it,"

"What else can I do about it? It's better to accept it than to bitch about it since I can't change anything about it," Ron picked up another book and threw the same copy at Harry, they had generally the same classes in Seventh Year. "Plus, he's makes you bloody happy and that's all that matters,"

"Er, yeah," Harry thought absently about the blonde who was most likely sulking around Grimmauld Place in loneliness, contemplation and cold anger. Ever since he had revealed he was pregnant, Draco had been anything but approachable.

"Is everything...okay with you guys?"

"To be truthful, no. He can't get over the whole thing, but I guess I can't blame him,"

"How are you with the whole thing?"

"Not that bad, there's not much I can do about it. I guess it was bound to happen eventually, I just wish it all could have waited until after Hogwarts..." Harry sighed, he caught a glimpse of their new DADA textbooks and got two copies off the shelf.

"Well if you're okay with it, he should be too. That damned prat is supposed to help you, not stress you out more," Ron defensively growled. He was understanding and accepted all the situations in which Harry was put into, but he still didn't like Malfoy and he definitely didn't like him when he treated Harry as coldly as he had been. Especially only three days from their wedding.

Once they had finished purchasing their books, they got animal supplies from the Magical Manegerie for Hedwig and Osirith, they also retrieved new Potions ingrediants. They were standing in front of the robe shop nearing the late afternoon, the heat wasn't as bad as it had been earlier that morning but they were both tired from the day of shopping. "Lets pick up your dress robes and new robes so we can find Gin and get home, I'm starved,"

"New robes?" Harry asked curiously. He did need to pick up his specifically made and ordered robes for the wedding ceremony, but what were of these new robes Ron was talking about.

"Didn't think you could go through nine months of pregnancy without growing? C'mon mate, you need to get robes that'll fit yeah," Ron seemed oddly comfortable about it, wakling in Madame Malkin's to buy these robes for Harry's terms.

Once they ordered robe was picked up, Harry awkwardly rounded on Madame Malkin once she finished fitting her first customer. "I was wondering if you had like...a set of robes for...somebody who would be growing at a steady rate," Harry blushed. Could he really be ready to openly admit his pregnancy to the Wizarding public?

"He wants a male pregnancy robe set," Ron blurted out from behind him, Harry turned around in a flushed flash. "Sorry mate," he merely shrugged and crossed his arms.

Harry looked back at the middle aged Witch and her gaped expression, slowly she closed her mouth into tightness and then a strange smile crept up on her face. "Of course dear, come right this way and I'll show you our collection," she lead him into the shop where the teller's desk was.

It was awkward to say the least. Standing looking through pregnancy robes collections for Wizard's with Ron commenting beside him and Madame Malkin happily assisting. Finally, he had picked out two sets for variety with Draco's fashion sense in mind, hopefully they had done well.

"Mr Potter, I remember your first trip in here like it was yesterday," Malkin began slowly, the front door chimed open and she seemed not to notice. "You came in here not knowing left from right and we did sort you out just right, you've grown up just fine and I'll keep my pogs to myself," she winked at the boy, now tall and standing before her. "Good luck, you'll get the robes in the mail within two weeks. Mr Weasley, tell your Mother I say hullo," and with that she left them to themselves.

"Are you ready to get..."

"This was the first place I met Draco," Harry said through a low voice, Ron turned to look at his best friend. He stood with hunched shoulders, his dull emerald eyes staring over at the multiple platforms and mirrors where Madame Malkin would fit her customers. "Right there, and I thought he was the biggest prat in the world. He made fun of Hagrid," he explained.

"He still is the biggest prat in the world," Ron mumbled and was grateful when he saw a smile creep up Harry's face at that.

"Yeah, he is," he grinned brightly now, thoughts on Draco and then his smile turned into a concentrated frown.

"Lets find Gin," Ron suggested and led him out of the shop. As soon as they were on the crowded streets, struggling to keep all their bags in their hands, the redhead began to talk. "Is he mad at you?"

"No,"

"Did anything else happen?"

"Nope,"

"What is it then? Why won't he talk to anybody and why is he even more of a prat than before?"

"I don't _know _Ron!" Harry grimaced, his eyes were scanning the streets for a sight of Ginny. He just wanted to get back to Grimmauld Place, have some dinner and then slink up into his bedroom and not think about anything. It was enough that he was pregnant and getting married in a few days..he was only bleeding Seventeen and there was a constant, heavy strain on his soul from his bonding with Draco. "He's pissed off all the time and he won't even bloody talk to me, I think he hates me for getting us into this,"

"It takes two, he's just being a selfish bugger!" Ron snapped back, "He's hurting you and I don't like it, not one bit. Do you expect me to just sit by and watch him hurt you like this? It's easy to see..."

"Ron, I appreciate the help and all...but, he just needs his time. I guess I do too,"

~*~

"Fuck off," Draco had spat in the middle of dinner when Harry offered him some more corn. Harry merely rolled his eyes and passed the corn over to a scowling Ron.

"Don't talk to my friend like that, you tosser," he stepped into Harry's defense.

"Boys, none of this at the table!" Mrs Weasley warned, Hermione was watching with tight lips knowing full well of her boyfriend and Malfoy's headstrong attitudes.

"I will talk to him however I like, you do not own him Weasel," he was speaking in a quiet voice with malice laced in every word.

"Neither do you, Malfoy," Ron began, he was holding the bowl of corn in his clenched fists now as his face redened in anger. "I suggest you start treating Harry with a little more respect or else..."

"Or else what? I dare you to tell me or else what," he venomously scowled.

At that moment, Harry was watching in disdain and then felt a cold sensation crawling up his chin and resting on his lower leg. Smiling at the presence of Osirith, he leaned forward on the dinner table. "Can you two please just stop?" he whispered.

"Stop so he can just push you around some more? C'mon Harry, you can't keep going on moping around all day waiting for your bleeding Prince to grow up and accept what's happened! It's as much his fault as it is yours!"

Draco abruptly stood up from the table and turned a deathly gaze towards Ron. "You do not know shit about anything Weasel, piss off," he turned to leave but Harry's hand had shot out and wrapped around his wrist. "Sod off," he growled and felt the grip loosen and he took that moment to tear himself away and rush out of the kitchen.

Silence wrapped around the people at the table, Ron was angrily still holding the corn. "Ron...can you please pass the corn?" Ginny asked, unsurely and was glad to see her brother visibly relax and hand over the corn.

The tension was high but thankfully nobody said much of anything, until after dinner that was. Hermione was the one to take Harry aside into the drawing room, she looked on him with concern. "Harry, how are you?" she asked softly.

Harry sighed and fell back on one of the chairs, a small cloud of dust popped out from his bottom. "Urgh...I don't even know how I am..."

"I know this is obvious," she sat down on the chair beside him and placed her hand on his, "but you have to do something about Draco. You cannot go on about things like this, and what about the ceremony in three days? What about your training, I know you're not doing it as much because of him...Harry, you need to train!"

"'Mione, thanks for the concern but do you have any idea how difficult it is to have an angry Somnus Veela on your hands?"

"I've got a stubborn Weasley, almost as bad," she rolled her eyes and was glad to see Harry grin at that. "You've got to take care of yourself, and you're child," she lowered her voice and glanced quickly at his middrift. He was still wearing robes and there was no visible change, Hermione was actually curious as to what it would look like when there was.

"Don't remind me," Harry groaned. Suddenly, he felt a huge tugging inside and a pain streaked through him and he groaned once again, but this time it was hoarse and louder than before.

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at him, "Are you alright, what happened?"

"I-" Harry had begun but the pain flickered through him once again, and all his thoughts suddenly switched to Draco. He thought about his platinum hair, his pale and unblemished skin, silver eyes that grazed into him...and the pain suddenly became much worse.

"Harry?" Hermione was clutching onto his hand now, his eyes were glazed over.

"S'cuse me, 'Mione," and with that mere whisper he had snaked out of her grasp and fumbled into the darkened hallway. Thankful that nobody was in there, he clutched as his chest where the pain continued to grow.

W_hat is happening? Draco...I need...Draco..._seemed to be his only thoughts as he gradually made his way towards the stairs. It was ten minutes before he finally brought himself to his room, and inside it looked as though a tornado had hit. Clothes, blankets and books were askew as Draco sat at the small wooden desk, hunched over a piece of parchment where he was quickly scrolling things out, his hand was bright red where he was gripping the quill.

Harry breathed heavily and tried to pull himself together, standing up straight was a difficulty. "Malfoy," he spoke with as much compose as he could muster and watched as Draco's hand came to a halt momentarily before continuing on with whatever he was writing. "Do you feel that?"

"Of course I bloody feel that Potter," Draco snapped in response, turning slightly to acknowledge him before putting his attentions back to his work.

"What are you writing?" Harry tried to ask, ignoring the pain and the questions that blistered in his head.

"None of your damn businses,"

"This pain is," Harry croaked out, his words were disjointed and it made Draco tense immediately. "What is this? What's happening to us?"

"Our bodies are trying to cope with our separation," Draco explained matter of factly.

"Separation? But we aren't separated! It hurts...what does it hurt so bloody much?" Harry whined, flopping down on the corner of the bed and his eyes never looked away from Draco.

"Because we are becoming separated," Draco's voice was still cold, but somehow softer than it was before. "Even if our minds do not know it, our bodies can sense it. It happens all the time," after he spoke a hiss of pain reached his lips but he tried his best to surpress it.

Harry noticed it at once and was behind him, his hand on his shoulder even though it was shrugged away he put it back. "Are you okay? How do we stop this?"

"By stopping the separation and bonding fully. It is starting to happen because we have been denying ourselves of a full bond, and whatever has happened lately is making it worse,"

"You can say that again, fuck I just want to ease the pain," Harry groaned as he began to absently massage Draco's shoulder, the blonde immediately moaned at the touch and leaned backwards towards his mate and the pain lessened noticably in both of them.

"Stop, please," Draco whispered but it was obvious that Harry's touch was helping both of them.

"Draco...we can't go on like this. We can't keep pushing each other away, you can't keep doing this to us," Harry said through his feeble voice, all he wanted to do was grab his mate and turn him around into a hold, knowing that it would make the pain dissipitate.

"But I can, there is no other fucking choice so if you would please leave me alone now that would be fantastic," Draco sighed, he sounded slightly more resigned now.

Harry rolled his eyes and then leaned closer to the blonde, his pain slowly easing until his eyes rested on the piece of parchment. What he saw written there made his head swim and heart churn, he needed to get as faraway from Draco all of a sudden no matter how much it physcially hurt him. "Fine. You don't have to be here if you don't want to be. Cya later, Malfoy," Harry mumbled before feeling a tightning grip on his shin. "_We're going to sleep on the couch tonight, Osirith,_" Harry hissed in Parseltongue which caused Draco to tense.

Harry left his bedroom and as soon as he closed the door behind him, pain shot through his body once again. He bit his lower lip so hard that blood began to fill his mouth, but it was the best he could do. Harry couldn't make Draco love him, or want to be with him so he wasn't going to. His head was swimming and all he wanted was peace and quiet, he imagined warm arms around him as he fell asleep restlessly alone that night.

~*~

**A/N:** Yeah, this was a pretty shitty chapter in my respects. I just had to throw something together to get everything rolling, the story will get back on its hind legs next chapter (which should be finished by Saturday evening)! Please review, and keep reading on. Mysty.


	3. Little Help From My Friends

**Chapter Two:**

**Little Help From My Friends**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy!! =) Some pre-marriage drama, oh no!

~*~

"Breakfast, Harry dear," Mrs Weasley's soothing voice shook him awake before she exitted the drawing room, leaving Harry to sir beneath the blanket. This was the second morning she had found Harry asleep on the couch, and she was none to happy about it. Yesterdays protest, had only made Harry explode and walk out of the house angrily and not return for hours.

Draco had been avoiding Harry the best he could, but they couldn't keep their angry hands off of each other when they were in the same room for meals as it eased their pains. Coming into the kitchen, Harry sat down beside Draco who was already nibbling on his French Toast and Ginny, who was waiting for everybody to start.

It was an awkward, long and silent breakfast as perusual. Once Mrs Weasley left the cleaning up to the teenagers, Hermione and Ginny began immediately as the three boys stood and watched out of orders to 'Not touch anything' from the curly haired brunette.

"So, uhm..tomorrow," Ron whispered, his hands in his pockets as he looked anywhere but at Harry and Draco who stood with their hands clasped but their heads turned away from the other.

"What about tomorrow, Weasel?" Draco scowled, his grey eyes darting up to him.

"I was just wondering how you guys felt about your bloody bonding happening, your _parents_ coming," Ron enthusiated, sneering back at the blonde who only held his stare.

"He's right you know, we have a lot planned for tomorrow...we need to..." Harry began rationally, until he was rudely interrupted.

"We do not need to do anything or assess anything, Potter, so piss off!" Draco snapped and released his hand, stalking out of the kitchen.

Sighing, Harry sat down at the kitchen table and buried his face inside of his hands. "What am I gonna do, guys?" he mumbled sadly, the girls were immediately at either of his sides, their hands massaging her back soothingly.

"He's just being a big ol' prat mate," Ron consoled lightly, taking over duty for the dishes as he took out his wand and began to utter the appropriate spells.

"How are you feeling Harry, and the baby?" Hermione questioned, looking at him with deep concern.

"Everything is okay with the baby, Remus checks on me everyday now," he admitted sheepishly, a slight flush forming over his cheeks, "With me? I honestly don't know, Herm. I just want everything to be good with Draco again, I would give anything for it to be alright," Harry sighed heavily and felt a heaviness grow inside of him along with the pain from his separation.

"What's wrong with the nancy boy - no offense - anyway?" Ginny snorted, although she was generally the nicest to Draco admist the entire household, she would not stand kindly by as he hurt Harry like this.

"I think he...hates me," Harry choked out, tears were threatning to come down now.

"Harry, don't say that! Of course he doesn't," Hermione immediately attempted to bash down his worries.

"He was writing it...continuously, in lines two nights ago. All I could see was; 'I hate Harry Potter, I hate Harry Potter'. Why else would he write that if he didn't...if he didn't hate me?" Harry felt the sob in his lungs and couldn't stop it as it reached an audible surface, Ron looked at him with a frown as Hermione edged closer and put her arm around him.

"Shh, Harry, he's just being stupid,"

"She's right," Ron chirped in, all eyes - including Harry's teary ones, were on him, "He is your soulmate, don't be so daft and think that just because he's trying to convince himself that he hates you that he actually does. He can't, he is your soulmate and you are his life!" Harry was raising his eyebrows now, trying to bring this into himself. Could it really be completely impossible for Draco to hate him? No, he had hated him for the past six years, of course he could go back to that. Maybe he was getting sick of him, getting pregnant was pushing him too far...

"He's right you know," Hermione nodded briefly, a smile suddenly coming into the corners of her mouth. "Mal-Draco, is probably just trying to convince himself because maybe he cannot see himself dealing with a child at the moment. He is most likely scared and quite misunderstood in this entire situation. There is no way he could ever hate you, it would be completely unnatural and nearly impossible for that to happen," she said with a pure voice of reason.

"But the question remains," Harry sucked in a breath, stabilizing himself, "how do I deal with Draco by tomorrow?"

"You can't force anybody to do anything they don't want, and bonding is the number one want on Malfoy's mind," Ginny grinned as she saw a slight twinge at the top corner of Harry's mouth.

"Thanks guys, I think I'll be able to handle him by tomorrow," Harry smiled now as he stood up from his seat and look appraisingly at his friends who all just smiled back.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Give him his options," Harry simply said before walking out of the kitchen, not as upset as he had come into it. Going into the drawing room he grabbed his blanket and hissed, "_Osirith, lets go back upstairs. How are you doing?_" and as he spoke in Parseltongue and left the room, Osirith slithered after him.

"_I am fine but feel the pain of my Master,_"

"_No need to worry, Osirith. The pain should be lessened soon,_"

"_Master Potter must take care of the infant firstly, remember that,_"

"_I will, I will_," Knock. Knock. "Draco, may I come in?" Harry asked sweetly from the door and heard a grunt in response.

Opening up the door he looked inside of the messy room and over at the blonde who was laying flat on the bed, eyes staring gloomily up at the ceiling. "Malfoy's don't grunt," Harry said in mockery, he saw a blonde eyebrow being raised from the distance and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind Osirith and sitting on the edge of the bed. Osirith protectively slithered up his leg and rested on his lap, she kept her eyes trained on Draco who seemed unstirred.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, resigned.

"I want you to be happy," Harry whispered, unsure of exactly how he was going to go about things. His six words, however, had at least let some sorrow climb onto Draco's face which allowed him to know he was going in the right direction. "Tomorrow we are supposed to not only get married but become fully bonded for the rest of our lives. A Somnus Veela and his mate, we'll be one in the same and no longer separated," he began and watched as Draco's fluttered his eyes shut and his face became blank once more.

"Yes, I know all of this. What is your point?"

"My point is..." Harry began and then sighed, he absently patted Osirith across her scalene skin. "Draco, look at me," he begged and watched as his head swiveled slowly on its resting pillow towards him, he was almost overwhelmed when his dull grey eyes met his own. "Draco, you mean everything to me. I want tomorrow to happen more than anything, and I don't know if you do because I can't see inside of you. I don't know if you really do hate me or maybe you just don't want our child, which I can understand...sort of...but I'm leaving all the options open to you. We can discuss abortion or adoption if you want to, there are so many possibilities for the baby," Harry closed his eyes to get away from the now searing stare he had asked for, "There are still so many possibilities for us,"

"Are there, are there really Potter? We are fucking stuck here," Draco grumbled and flicked his gaze back towards the ceiling.

"No, we're not," Harry spoke firmly, a smile coming onto his face. "I am here to tell you that you can do whatever you want. I love you and everything I feel for you and want will not change, I can promise that. You have the choice to show up tomorrow and I'll give you all day and night to think about it, if you don't show up at The Burrow than we won't go through with anything and we will look into Full Separation, okay?" he said and watched as nothing changed across his features, Harry sighed and stood up - Osirith slithered off of him.

Before completely leaving the blonde until, hopefully, their wedding day tomorrow Harry smiled the best he could over at his still figure on the bed, "Either way, I'm behind you," and he quietly left him alone and closed the door.

Later that night as Harry had settled in on Ron's bed, he had given it up to him saying that it would be better sleeping before the big day, Osirith coiled up beside his tired form.

"_Master, how are you? May I assist in anyway?_"

"_No, thank you though Osirith. I just need a good nights sleep, and hopefully everything will work out in the morning,_"

"_I hope so as well, for you. Mr Malfoy is a fool to not see what is so profitable in a partner like you,_"

"_Thanks Osirith, don't make me blush now..._" Harry laughed lightly as he closed his eyes now, a yawn escaped him.

"_I would not dream of it. Goodnight, Master,_"

"_'Night,_" Harry's Parseltongue was muffled as he drifted into sleep. His dreams were plagued with thoughts and emotions of loneliness.

~*~

"Harry? Harry, come on..." Hermione urged him from the other side of the door. It was a quarter to noon hour and the ceremony was starting in fifteen minutes. Harry was refusing to leave Ron's bedroom at The Burrow, he was using it the whole morning to prepare with Ron.

"Hey 'Mione, could you do us a favour and piss off for a few minutes?" Ron called back, become furious with her girlfriend over the past twenty-four hours with their frantics of the wedding and bonding ceremony.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you ever...!"

"Hermione!" Ron snapped back immediately, "Bugger off," he growled between his clenched teeth. He heard her 'hurumph' from the other side and footsteps of walking away. Turning back to the mess behind him, he looked at Harry who was staring blankly in the mirror they had conjured hours earlier to get ready.

They had spent restless amounts of time getting him to look perfect, and once they had Harry began to freak out and get 'cold feet'. Moreso, he was nervous as to whether or not there was going to be a second groom. "He's not going to come," he whispered through sad emerald eyes.

"Of course he is, who would give away the chance to marry you?" Ron retorted and reminded himself mentally that no matter how much he wanted to rid Malfoy from his life, it was the best thing for Harry.

"He's not here yet, is he Ron?"

"Point taken, mate," the redhead flopped down on the bed, he found his new dress robes uncomfortable and too hot in the summer heat. He wanted to get out of them, sweat was already visible on his forehead and he hadn't even ventured outside. "He's still gonna come,"

"How do you know? How can you say that?"

"Because if he didn't he'd be giving up everything you had together," Ron inwardly smacked himself in the head for saying what he was going to say, "I had to admit it, but you two are the perfect match. You, Him, it only makes sense. You're both the most influential, powerful Wizards of our age - even he's not daft or ignorant enough to not see it,"

"What if he is though?"

"Than he's gonna miss out on a lot," Ron paused and then looked down at his watch. Ten minutes to noon hour, he needed to get Harry out of there and onto the lawn as to not alert everybody. Unlike Muggle weddings, Wizarding ones were formal and quick with no processions and just an audience. There were still vows added for the bonding ceremony, and magical incantations said by the Proctor who was a Ministry Official chosen at random. Speaking for Harry would be Remus Lupin and Draco's parents were waiting impatiently outside beside him, being the Speaker for their son.

"Mate, c'mon. Lets show everybody just how strong you are, you can do this. We've just gotta get out there and knock 'em down," Ron pleaded almost now, Harry didn't move from staring sadly at himself. "Mate...we are leaving this room right now and getting out on that lawn,"

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it," Harry growled as he finally stood up and Ron quickly came in front of him, grasping his shoulders.

"You know, I love you Harry," Ron said straight and confidentally, he bore his chocolate eyes in Harry's. "I thought that after you shacking up with Malfoy, the git, and everything else that maybe I wouldn't...but now I know that no matter what actually happens. I'm here," he smiled now goofily as a flush coloured his cheeks.

"Er, thanks Ron," Harry blushed as well, "Love yah too, but maybe we should...get going..." he said, opting for anyway out of the awkward situation.

Suddenly grinning, Ron led the way out of the bedroom and down the creaky, wooden stairs. "If I ever had to have sat in the audience at Harry Potter's wedding...I definitely didn't imagine it'd be like this," he chortled as they clambered down the stairs now.

At the bottom in the kitchen, they were immediately greeted by Hermione and Ginny who looked more than happy that Harry had arrived. He stood in his nice dress robes, emerald green lining the edges of the light fabric and the dark tones. "You look amazing, Harry!" Ginny winked at him and then offered him a box which he knew the ring was inside of, he slipped it into his pocket wondering if there would be a finger to actually put the ring on.

"It's going to be great, Harry, perfect," Hermione smiled with encouragment over at him.

"When was the last time either of you saw Draco?" Harry asked quickly, his eyes were scanning the window at the scene of what was going to be, hopefully, his wedding ceremonial grounds.

There were a few rows of white chairs angled towards the front where an arch of white flowers were placed where the Proctor stood. Draco's parents were standing tall and statuesque, glaring at Lupin every-so-often, who in himself looked nervously happy. The crowd was mostly the Weasley's and other Order members, and to Harry's surprise he caught a glimpse of Albus Dumbledore himself sitting in the front row.

"Uhm...I think I saw him last night?" Ron offered slowly, trying to recall the last time he had seen the blonde.

"Actually, I think we all saw him last at breakfast yesterday," Hermione stated matter-of-factly, a look of remorse automatically climbed its way onto Harry's face. "But don't worry, Harry! He'll definitely be here!" she sputtered out quickly after, looking apologetic.

"I saw him," Ginny piped up and all eyes turned towards her, "I saw him leaving last night when I was getting a drink in the kitchen 'round midnight,"

"Leaving? You saw him, leaving?!" Harry screeched.

"Don't think about it, mate...he was probably just...he's gonna be here," Ron affirmed himself, even though he was now doubting that the blonde would appear.

"Whatever, lets get this embarassment over with. If he's not here by 12:30 I'm leaving," Harry muttered angrily and then swept out of the kitchen and quickly the other three followed. All eyes turned towards him as he quickly stalked down the 'aisle' on the green grass, whispers began erupting all around him and he closed his eyes as he strided, breathing heavily and slowly.

"Harry," Remus breathed once he was at his side, his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered into his ear.

Harry watched as Hermione and Ginny took their seats together in the second row, Ron sat in the first beside his Mother who watched with an attentive look. "Remus, don't get too proud, I doubt he'll show up,"

"Mr Potter," Lucius spoke swiftly and coolly as he addressed him, Harry shot his eyes up to him and immediately regretted it. Lucius looked so much like Draco that Harry was tempted to reach out and grab him, maybe then the pain in his abdomen would ease. "It would seem that you do not know my son well enough," Narcissa nodded beside her husband as he spoke.

"Excuse me?" Harry spat back, he was already angry enough. Lucius only raised his eyebrow in a perfect arch, just like Draco did. "You fucking think I don't know Draco! I bloody well know him better than either of you!" he growled, leaning forward with a dark look crossing his features.

"Just because of what happened between us does not make him a stranger to us," Narcissa spoke softly and then smiled. She actually smiled a real smile and at first it made Harry want to scatter backwards, but then he turned to Lucius when he heard his cold voice.

"Do you think that our son would actually be so damned to leave you at the altar, as so many Mudblood's would put it," Lucius' gaze never left Harry's angry face.

"Yeah, I do think that,"

"Why would a Veela leave his mate? What have you done to our son that would provoke him..." Narcissa had began.

"What did I do? I didn't do shit," Harry mumbled and heard Remus' warning tone behind him and his comforting hand on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath he looked at the two Malfoy's as calmly as he could at that moment, "Perhaps your lovely son won't show up today because he doesn't want me to have his fucking child," he whispered with malice.

Narcissa held a face of shock whereas Lucius remained untouched by this information, instead he seemed to be calculating. "So you are carrying my son's child?" he asked slowly.

"Yes. Harry-bleeding-Potter is carrying your only heir now which is soon to be bastardized!"

"I will not stand for that," a new voice appeared before them. There he stood, in black robes that swayed slightly with the wind as silver lined it beautifully. His hair was longer than it ever had been before, but it looked very mature as he pulled it back just as his Father usually did. There he stood, smirking like nothing had changed at his mate. "My child will never be a bastard, because I will be there to raise him or her. I will be there to help you, my mate," he said firmly as he suddenly took Harry's hand.

Harry stood silently, he was still angry but overwhelmed with happiness all at once. Here he was, and he was going to get married to the love of his life that just happened to be Draco Malfoy - his once sworn enemy. Strangeness suddenly coursed through him, but he felt a squeeze on his hand that was Draco's pale one around his own. Suddenly, all those other emotions and thoughts seemed not to matter.

"I am so sorry Harry, I really am...I wish I could explain..."

"You don't need to, just be here," Harry grinned over at him and the two took each other in their arms. The crowd 'awed' and they suddenly consciously recalled where they were. Bringing themselves to proper formality, they started the ceremony.

It was a lot easier than Harry thought, there were a few incantations they had to repeat and other than that it was just a bunch of speaking they had to listen to. And then the kiss. It was the kiss that threw Harry off his knocker a little bit, it felt as though pure energy was powering their lips as they crashed together and automatically he yearned for more. He wanted, almost needed to make love to Draco on the lawn right there and the only thing that was stopping him was the crowd of people.

Once the ceremony was properly closed, the Malfoy's had pulled the couple immediately into the field to have a private conversation away from the guests and congradulations. "You are now part of the family," Narcissa stated with no emotion towards Harry who smiled back.

"Get used to it, married to the enemy," he winked, he couldn't help but be foolish and playful at that moment. He had just fully mated and he felt the magical pull towards Draco and it was overwhelming him, by the look on his mate's face it was happening to him as well.

"You now have access to the Malfoy Manor's," Lucius stated as well, "Draco will speak of all of these things to you. You two are welcome in any of our homes and offered complete protection whilst there," he sneered at this. Most likely, in Harry's head, this was probably Narcissa's idea.

"Thank you, very much," Harry smiled at both of them and extended his hand. Lucius, surprisingly, took it without a second thought and shook it. His skin was colder than Draco's, it almost made him shiver but Harry held back. "You are welcome to join the wedding party, we're all going to Floo to The Three Broomsticks for drinks!" he grinned at the thought of it.

"Thank you, but no," Narcissa immediately said.

"We must get back to our own business, it is already enough risk to be here in the first place," Lucius snarled and then placed his arm around his wife.

"Goodbye, Father," Draco finally spoke and he was smiling brightly as he did so. "Goodbye, Mom," he nodded his head at her and with no other words, they had Apparated out of there.

As soon as they were gone, Draco rounded on Harry and captured his mouth with his own. "Draco...we need...oh, that feels so...no! We need to get back there or else they'll think your parents had their evil ways with us," Harry winked at him, pushing the blonde off of him.

"But I need to make up for lost time, Harry," Draco whined and placed a sour pout on his face, it was rather cute to say the least.

"My love, we have all the time in the world," Harry grabbed ahold of his hand and led him out of the field and back towards the rest of everybody, who were all waiting to congradulate the two of them.

"Fine, but you are so mine tonight,"

"Yeah...and the night after that, and after that, and after that..." Harry laughed as they rejoined them.

It was a very, very long afternoon. After they had a chance to speak to everybody separately for at least five minuets, they were finally able to bring the immediate 'wedding party' to The Three Broomsticks, who were warned of their appearance there. Once there, a section of the barroom as emptied for just them. It was all of the Weasley's, Lupin, Snape (surprisingly), and a few other Order members who were there with them.

Rosmerta announced sourly how she had a real difficult time keeping reporters out once word was out that they were going to be there, forever grateful Harry made sure to leave an extra nice tip before they would be leaving later on that evening. They ordered dinner and drinks, all seated around a large wooden table and chatting away merrily.

"You're lucky I don't pummel you, Ferret," Ron punched Draco in the upper arm lightly as he took his seat on the other side of Harry.

"Excuse me, Weasel?"

"You left Harry bumbling around worried like a lunatic all morning! We had to deal with him..you so bloody owe us," Ron growled as Hermione soon joined his side as well, Ginny sat across from them with Fred and George.

"Harry bumbling around..."

"...worried like a lunatic?"

"Well that sounds like..."

"The Harry we know!" Fred, or George, finished as Draco raised his eyebrow at them.

"Do they always do that?" he asked wearily, beneath the table his hand was tightly clutching onto Harry's thigh as Harry's was doing the same to him.

"Do we..."

"...always do..."

"What?" they finished together with a right smirk.

"So how does it feel?" Ginny was smiling over at the couple, they thankfully looked towards her. "Being bonded and all, how does it feel to be the only married students in Hogwarts?"

"Er," Harry began and didn't have the words to answer those questions.

"Yes, Harry, how does it feel to be Harry James Potter-Malfoy?" Draco smiled at his mate, he liked the sound of that name on his lips. Harry's name and his last, it rolled perfectly and it made his inside's squirm, but he kept his physical reform.

"I still can't believe you took Malfoy's name," Ron grumbled, Harry nudged him lightly.

"Upset that when you say Malfoy you're actually referring to me too now?" Harry grinned at the thought of it, and he actually liked it. Harry James Potter-Malfoy. Yup, he definitely liked it.

"So where were you off to last night if it wasn't running away?" Ginny asked curiously.

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Harry looked at him questioningly as well. Where had he gone to? "I had some business to attend to is all, personal businses," he added in the personal part so everybody knew not to question. Ron, however, was not everybody.

"What personal business?" he asked with a sneer, Hermione elbowed him hard.

"None of your business, Weasel," Draco smoothly responded. "It is only our business," he took his hand from Harry's thigh and put his arm around the boy's shoulder instead. Their closer contact immediately vibrated through both of them as waves of pleasure pulsated.

"If it's our business...can I at least know what?" Harry asked, thankful that the others were distracted by their food now.

"Later tonight," Draco simply responded before becoming seemingly distracted as well. His arm did not move possessively off of Harry's shoulders the rest of the night, as they drank, ate, and danced as if their entire day was a normal, happy, wedding ceremony when everybody knew it was the most abnormal thing in their lives. The only thing that mattered to the couple, however, was that it felt damned right.

~*~

**A/N:** Awwwh, they got married! *squee squee*! Their vows will be revisited in later chapters, which is why I left the ceremony out. Why Draco was gone, will be explained next chapter - which should be up by Monday evening! Until then, love Mysty!


	4. Home Again

**Chapter Three:**

**Home Again**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy!! =) This chappie is going to be shorter than the other ones (and have more than one set of lyrics in 'em), my apologies!

~*~

It was almost midnight and all Harry could think about doing was crawling up beside his new mate...and sleeping. As soon as the ceremony had ended that day he wanted to jump the blonde, ravish all sorts of love on him and shag until the same went away and came back out again. Now, after the festitivites and commotion, he just wanted some precious sleep. His head was still reeling, disbelief clouded him and his stomach as heavy like a boulder was dropped inside - the concealment charms were definitely weakening.

"Where's Dray?" Harry whined for the fifth time, everybody turned towards him and rolled their eyes. He had been endlessly searching the area for his newly wed mate and still couldn't find him, he had to be inside The Three Broomsticks somewhere!

"Listen mate, we're right about exhausted," Ron started as he put his arm around Hermione's waist, the girl leaned inward onto him as he outstretched his hand. "Congrats again, even if it is that git," he grinned as Harry lazily took his hand and pulled him towards him, they hugged and Hermione joined.

"Alright, get out of 'ere," Harry mumbled, pushing them towards the Floo Fire Exit, they waved their last goodbye's before disappearing through green flames.

Harry had thought they were the last to go, but Ginny suddenly appeared smiling in front of him. "He's very lucky to have mated with you," she smiled brightly up at her ex-boyfriend.

"Thanks, Gin, means a lot," Harry smiled wearily, he really just wanted some shut eye and to find Draco.

"Well congrats, he told me to tell you to get your arse upstairs," Ginny giggled at the shine that suddenly appeared in Harry's eyes at the mention of his partner, "You're adorable Harry, see you in a few days! Have fun," she winked and then disappeared into the Floo network as well.

Bidding Madame Rosmerta a goodnight, Harry trudged upstairs to one of the rooms they had booked for the evening, just for the two of them. Upon arriving in their rooms, Harry blushed immediately. Candles lit the entire place in a romantic glow, just like Draco's private dormitory when he had asked him to marry him those months ago. There he sat on the edge of the bed, a glass of red wine in his hand and another glass of water waiting for Harry.

"Sorry you cannot drink love, but it is for the health of the baby," Draco smiled softly as he held out the glass of water.

Harry took it and was smiling like a goon at the moment, he sat down beside his newly wed husband and as he leaned toward him, he felt that electric surge of energy. "Did you feel that?" he asked automatically, before taking a sip of the cold water.

"Ah, yes, I always feel that," Draco smirked, setting down his cup as he turned towards the brunette. "I love feeling that," he then captured the man's face in his hands, caressing it gently with his pale fingers as his lips trailed softly across of Harry's own mouth that lay slightly open.

"Draco...you know...you worried me...to death," Harry whispered between their fleeting kisses.

"I know love, I am so sorry for that," he responded and pulled away, frowning slightly as he looked down at his lap and released Harry's face reluctantly. "Do you forgive me? I know I was acting like a prat but I needed time to think, to be alone and consider everything that has been happening," Draco was being honest.

"I understand, I guess I needed it too," Harry shrugged lightly. "Of course I forgive you, just promise to never do it again alright?"

"Promised," Draco smiled. "Can I give you my wedding present now?" he asked with a grin coming to his face.

Raising his eyebrow, Harry merely nodded. Draco then stood up from the bed and walked over to the bedside table, he took an envelope from the drawer and then came back down beside his husband, handing him the envelope. Opening it up, Harry looked inside at two train tickets to...

"We're going back to Chreston?" Harry chirped happily, looking at the train tickets now in his hand. "When? Why?"

"Tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp the train leaves," he answered, taking Harry fully into his arms now as the brunette had set aside his glass of water. "Because I thought that after the shit I put you through, you'd like a little taste of something familiar. I even located that god aweful friend of yours to book you another gig at the coffee house tomorrow night, so you had better be well practised," Draco drawled, he kissed the unruly hair of his husband and took in the fresh scent. How much he wanted to run his fingers through that hair when Harry was screaming his name, how much he wanted to taste every inch of his lover's skin before he felt him inside.

"Thank you so much Draco, thank you thank you thank you," Harry kissed him repeatedly on the neck, the cheek, the earlobe, the collarbone...Draco gasped as the brunette continued kissing and his tongue flickered out against the tight, pale skin. Energy pulsed through them immediately and Harry was no longer tired but exhilerated as he let the tickets fall to the floor, left forgotten.

His hands came up Draco's sides and front, caressing him as they hungrily yanked his shirt over his head. The blonde made no protests as he was lowered to the bed, he saw the lustful look in Harry's emerald eyes as he let himself become overcome with the sensations of touch. After thoroughly exploring the already wellknown skin, Harry perched himself ontop of Draco who was in a heavy heave and nudged him playfully.

"So...is it my turn, hubby?" Harry grinned brightly down at him, Draco peered calculating for a moment.

"Your turn, your turn to...Oooh, if you really want to," Draco nodded slowly, he didn't mind who was in who as long as they were in each other.

"Great, because we need to consummate this _now_," Harry growled and reached his hand down Draco's pants and grabbed a hold of his limp penis which was hard in less than five seconds, energy pushed from one and into the other.

It wasn't long before Draco's hands were tousled in Harry's hair, but it was him screaming Harry's name instead...

~*~

Yup, this was more like it. Harry was happy, walking down the streets of Chreston towards the coffeehouse with a full stomach from their French restuarant, a guitar strung on his back. Draco held his hand happily, not really minding having to run into Jazz in a few moments once they reached their destination.

"You're going to play nice this time, right?" Harry warned slowly, he caught a glimpse of that jet black hair and the smoke that rose from his cigarette.

"I will play nice if you keep to your promises," Draco returned softly, before they reached Jazz on the sidewalk, the blonde kissed his husband quickly on the cheek. "I am happy you are happy though," he whispered with a grin.

"Thanks so much again for this Dray, this is exactly what I needed!" Harry was ecstatic as Jazz smiled and waved at him, they neared him now.

"Pfft...as long as you stop calling me that pathetic nickname," Draco let go of his mate, crossing his arms sternly.

"Make me," Harry winked and then turned towards Jazz and gave him a full bear hug, "Heya mate, how's life treatin' yeah?" he asked, separating now as Draco stood awkwardly beside him.

"Fantastic, how about you?" Jazz smirked brightly, ignoring the blonde's presence as he usually did.

"Bloody perfect," Harry wasn't lying. "We - uh, we..."

"You and the bastard made up I see?" Jazz offered lightly, dropping his cigarette to the ground as he did so and eyeing Draco all at once.

Draco huffed, "Do not ever call me a bastard, Jazz. I will have you know I am from one of the most purebl..." he stopped himself wearily, "I have a very distinct family history," he pouted at the way it sounded, not quite liking it.

"We did more than make-up," Harry whispered, a blush covering his cheeks. Draco smiled triumphantly as he slipped his arm across Harry's shoulder, snuggling himself between his husband's back and his guitar place.

"What does that mean?" Jazz questioned cautiously, "Do I want to know?"

"You didn't tell him?" Harry turned to Draco who shrugged and looked away, not particularly interested in this conversation and rather preferring to go inside of the coffeehouse. _This is for Harry_, he reminded himself. "We er, we got married," he flushed.

Jazz was silent for a moment but then smiled lightly, it seemed more like a frown however. "Married, 'eh? When? How does it feel like to be all tied up now?" Draco growled defensively but reminded himself who he was doing this for.

"Yesterday, actually," Harry smiled at the thought of it still so fresh in his mind.

At that moment the door to the coffeehouse swung open, letting out a waft of java and music with it into the summer's night. Holding the door ajar stood a waitress, her face etched with weariness as she tried heavily to smile at Jazz, "Your on now, dear," she called for him before slipping back into the chaotic music scene.

"Ready? We'll just ring out a few songs we did before...quite a few people have been waiting for your return too!" Jazz grinned before leading the way into the coffeehouse.

Harry had left his guitar case with Draco at a table in the back, he sauntered up in the dim light to take his seat beside his Muggle friend as he nervously smiled. Jazz introduced themselves and began to talk up the audience, all Harry was trying to do was not make a fool out of himself as he fumbled with the microphone and his acoustic guitar strap.

"Alright so we're gonna kick it off with a nice jam, this is a good ol' favourite of mine and Harry's here called, 'Don, Aman'," Jazz winked at a few of the regular occupants close to the stage before he began to finger the strings on his guitar, Harry nervously followed.

They had played this song many times before, a good tune with strange lyrics by a band they both liked called 'Slint'. However, for some reason Harry was still nervous that he might forget some crucial parts as he was not fully prepared for this performance, Jazz and Draco's faith in him helped a lot as he made his way through their irrevocably irregular set list.

After listening to Jazz sing all the songs as they both played together, Harry leaned over and whispered something in his peirced friend's ear which recieved him a curt nod and grin.

"This, er, it's a Janis Joplin song," Harry blushed heavily as he spoke into the microphone, not exactly trusting his own voice as of yet. "It's called 'Trust Me' and I've changed it up a bit to make it more...modern," he smiled when a few people chuckled from the audience.

_Trust in me, baby, give me time, gimme time, um gimme time._

_I heard somebody say, oh, "the older the grape,_

_Sweeter the wine, sweeter the wine."_

_Oh, my love is like a seed, baby, just needs time to grow,_

_It's growing stronger day by day, yeah,_

_That's the price you've got to pay._

_Trust in me, baby, give me time, gimme time, please, a little more time._

_Takes a road runner just a little bit uh-longer, dear,_

_Oh, to make up my mind, i gotta make up my mind._

_Oh, my love is like a seed, baby, just needs time to grow,_

_It's growing stronger day by day,_

_That's the price that we both got to pay._

_I gotta know, know that i'm ready, oh ready to settle down,_

_'cause i think too much of your loving, baby,_

_Yeah, i don't wanna mess your life around!_

_So if you love me like you tell me that you're doing, dear,_

_You shouldn't mind paying the price, any price, any price._

_Love is supposed to be that special kind of thing,_

_Make anybody want to sacrifice._

_Oh, my love is like a seed, baby, just needs time to grow,_

_It's growing stronger day by day,_

_That's the price we both gotta pay._

_Trust in me baby, trust in me baby,_

_Trust in my love, in my heart._

_Keep the faith, baby, keep the faith in me, dear, in my arms, in my love._

_Don't turn your face away from me, dear, oh you leave a lost girl,_

_Oh, don't turn your love away, no no no no no no no,_

_You gotta believe in me, baby, yeah, trust me dear, oh..._

Harry recieved a healthy round of applause and was grateful for it as he stood off of his seat and leaned down into the mic, "I'll be handing it completely over to Jazz, thank you," he smiled earnestly.

Once he had made his way back to his seat, Jazz was talking up the audience once again making a murmur of laughter go through the crowd as he put his guitar back into his case and sat down beside Draco. "That was beautiful, Harry. How did it feel?" he asked, putting his arm around his lover.

"Wonderful, thanks so much for doing this for me - I have no idea how to repay you!" Harry was smirking goofily, leaning his head onto Draco's shoulder as he sat as close to him as possible.

"You already have Harry, you already have..." Draco whispered and saw the blush form on his husband's cheeks, he was warmed by the sensation he could still make him embarassed like that.

"...and this one is going out to all the lovers out there; but most specifically I dedicate my final song to my good friend Harry and his new husband, Draco," Jazz winked over at them and Harry immediately went into clear embarassment as heads turned toward their table, Draco just stared straight up at the stage with his oblique mask in place.

_Honey love you, honey little,_

_Honey funny sunny morning_

_Love you more funny love in the skyline baby_

_Ice-cream 'scuse me,_

_I've seen you looking good the other evening_

_Oh, you dig it, had to smile just an hour or so_

_(are) we in love like I think we be?_

_It Ain't a long rhyme._

_It took ages to think_

_I think I'll hurl it in the water, baby..._

_Flaking you are an nice little one_

_To put it all around, its just good_

_I like it, hey hey hey_

_S'pose some time that day_

_Whoopee! swinging along over across to me_

_Honey love you, honey little,_

_Honey funny sunny morning_

_Love you more funny love in the skyline baby_

_Ice-cream 'scuse me,_

_I've seen you looking good the other evening_

_Goodtime rocker woman we'll stray our pieces_

_Little creepy we shine so sleepy,_

_So whoopee!_

_That's how you look..._

Jazz finished his song and the applause slowed down, he bid the coffeehouse goodnight before coming to sit with the the couple. "So, did you like it?" he asked with a cautious smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Sounded like a spot on of a Harlequin..."

"It was awesome! Thanks for that, mate!" Harry interrupted Draco, not really feeling it necessary for Jazz's attempts of congradulating them being squashed by his tumultous mate.

"So you're just around for this evening I hear, kinda sucks," he shrugged, silently pretending to finger a tune on his guitar as he did so, they absently listened to the next set playing.

"Yeah, we've gotta get back to our boarding school tomorrow," Harry sighed, trying to portray the sadness of returning to school most seventeen year old boys would but he could never be more excited. The return to Hogwarts, the final year of his studies before he was allowed to be free...that is of course if Voldemort permitted it. Harry pushed those particular thoughts faraway from his head.

"Where did you say that was again?" Jazz asked suspiciously, eyeing Draco carefully as he questioned.

"Faraway from here," Draco softly responded, but it was the shortness of his sentence that gave voice to his want to not be there.

"Alright well...I've gotta be on my way, picking up Lesley. Give me a ring sometime this year and we'll get together when you're back, alright Harry?" Jazz said his goodbye's after that, although completely ignoring the blonde who had no problem with that whatsoever.

"I'm knackered...can we go back to the hotel now, please?" Harry asked, not even attempting to comment on his husband's snarky mood. All he wanted to do was curl up beside Draco beneath the warmth of their sheets in the hotel room before ordering one last room service breakfast the next morning. They also had to get up extra early to catch the train to Hogwarts leaving from King's Cross, making it two trains they had to board.

"Sounds lovely," Draco merely stated as he stood up and left a bill on the table for his one drink he had ordered, not really caring for his change they left the coffeehouse.

"Thanks again for all this," Harry smiled as they walked down the night streets of Chreston for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Of course, did you like it?" Draco asked in return, slipping his arm around the shorter boys shoulders.

"Like it? For sure...it feels like..." Harry paused and then looked at his surroundings. He knew exactly what Chreston felt like, it was as if he were in his Second Year at Hogwarts all over again. "It feels like I'm home again," he beamed.

~*~

**A/N:** Please review! I am re-apologizing for the shortness of this chapter! Next chapter will be their return to Hogwarts as a married couple, and oh-no! Harry's concealment charms are slowly breaking off! Now time to concentrate on the preg!Harry portion of this fan-fiction...and what is this? News of the Dark Lord, Death Eaters and suddenly Draco is thrown into a plot he never wanted to be apart of...it'll be posted by Thursday evening at the latest!


	5. Plots Aren't Just For The Dark Side

**Chapter Four:**

**Plots Aren't Just For The Dark Side**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy! I deelpy apologize about taking so long to update this time, I got sick and couldn't get it finished!!!

~*~

The train was hushed with a certain silence like never before, most of the students were wrapped in the front page news on The Daily Prophet as they made their trip on the Hogwarts Express. It was not the best of ways to start the year. A lot of students weren't even coming to school at the moment as their parents believed it to be to unsafe, not completely convinced that Headmaster Dumbledore could provide them with the proper security.

Thankfully everybody Harry preferred to be at the school was there, of course besides the Patil twins who were absent making Lavender Brown quite upset and much more quite than other years.

As they sat in their compartment, Hermione and Draco were out making rounds and it was just Ron, Harry, Neville and Luna sitting together. They were silent as well, for the better part. Ever since the late attacks of the Death Eater's, fear had been re-entering into everybody else.

Harry knew that everybody in the compartment with him at the moment were people he could trust, they all had gone to fought at the Department of Mysteries in Fifth Year. "So what have you all heard?" he asked, wanting to desperately hear their stories and thoughts on the situation.

"There were two attacks," Luna began, her nervous boyfriend beside her started to speak as well.

"One was in Godric's Hollow, the other in Surrey," Neville croaked.

"There were twelve Muggle-born or Half-Blood murders and nine Muggle casualities. Aurors arrived too late, the only thing that was left was the Dark Mark...what do you think is happening, Harry?" Luna asked with complete concern for the world that they all knew and loved so much. The recent violence scared all of them, especially since it was closer to home.

Gritting his teeth angrily, Harry muttered out his reply, "Voldemort is doing what he and his followers have always planned to do, rid the world of what they think is dirty blood,"

"Do you think that...he-he's going to attack Hogwarts?" Neville interjected.

"No, not yet," it was Ron who replied as he shook his head lightly, "I think he's just trying to scare us for now. I doubt he's strong enough or got as many supporters as he'd like to come after Dumbledore, I'd give him a few months to even attempt Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade," he spoke slowly but surely of himself as he clapped Harry on the back. "Whenever he comes, we'll all be ready for 'em, right mate?" he smiled now as Luna and Neville nodded their proud agreement.

Harry merely nodded, not giving his usual protests of needing to do this alone. He wasn't so thick headed anymore, as his hand absently rubbed his lower abdomen and Ron sent him an encouraging look. He would need all the help he could get this time and he knew that him and his close friends wouldn't spend much time wasting this year at Hogwarts, Harry was going to train himself to wits end.

The Welcome Feast was longer than usual, Dumbledore and The Sorting Hat gave many extra words of caution within their speech and song. Argus Filch had implied many more rules that were overseen by Professor McGonagall, it was said that this was necessary for the student's safety. There weren't as many First Years being sorted in this year, and that wasn't to anybody's surprise.

Hermione was no longer seated at the Gryffindor Table and instead sat alongside Professor McGonagall. There were a few changes this year which included; two Head Boy's and two Head Girl's whom all sat beside their Head of House and shared one small Common Room on the Eighth Floor next to Dumbledore's office, if you were to go out on the Grounds aside from classes you have to be escorted by a Prefect, and the curfew was brought down from ten o'clock to nine. Many students were upset about these rules, but none outwardly cursed them knowing that they were necessary.

Hannah Abbott sat beside Professor Sprout, Terry Boot sat beside Professor Flitwick and lastly Theodore Nott beside a very reproachful looking Snape. Harry still hadn't spoken to Draco but was very curious to see why he wasn't in Nott's place. Draco was sitting across from him in the Hall, his head ducked low as he slowly ate beside Millicient Bulstrode and Gregory Goyle, nobody spoke.

Throughout the meal most student's whispered of the recent attacks at the sighting of the Dark Lord himself by an eye witness in Surrey. At one time, Harry watched as Professor Snape walked down the Great Hall and bent over to whisper in Draco's ear, When left, the blonde looked angrily into his meal. Harry was then approached by Hermione, she put her hand gently on Ron's shoulder.

"Hey there Harry," she greeted with a sad smile, her eyes were long and weary, "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you right after dinner up in his office, he says its urgent," she frowned heavily and squeezed her boyfriend's shoulder, the redhead's hand was placed lightly over hers.

"Wonder if it's about the attacks," Ron wondered aloud.

Harry merely shrugged and let his eyes fallover a heavy Draco once again, not once during the entire meal did he get to look at those silver eyes he was yearning for. His bond was sending him shivers of heavy anger, he was curious as to what could have made his husband so upset.

Draco was sitting lividly in Dumbledore's office merely forty minutes after dinner had ended. He was well aware of the fact that his mate was sitting ildly outside of the door with Hermione and Ron, waiting for their turn to speak with Dumbledore. There was a powerful Silencing Charm on the room, and Draco didn't like as to why it had been placed.

"So you understand why these matters must be kept secret, yes Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore inquired for the second time in a row, his eyes were dull and no longer had that blue twinkle.

"Yes, _Dumbledore_. But I don't see why it is necessary. How can you expect me to do this to my own husband? My mate?" Draco asked through a venomous scowl.

Dumbledore leaned forward on his elbows and looked very seriously overtop of his half-moon glasses, "We are living in times of grave danger and sacrifice, we all must do what we can," he smiled apologetically before flicking his wrist at the door, it unlocked and swung open slightly. "Speaking of your mate it would be kind if you could go out and ask him and his friends to join us now,"

In a few moments time the three who were waiting outside of the door along with Professor McGonagall and Snape were now all crowded into Dumbledore's office, each sitting on their own armchairs all circled around the Headmaster's desk. Harry was constantly stealing nervous glances with Draco, but his husband wouldn't look back at him and instead lazily was holding his hand in between his fingers.

"Great, now that we are all present we must discuss the pressing matters at hand," Dumbledore began as he nodded towards Snape who folded his hands in front of his robes, striding to beside the Headmaster. "Severus, please explain to Minerva and the students of your recent knowledge," the old man gestured his open hand forward.

"It seems that these attacks were planned far apart as to confuse the Order and Ministry of the Dark Lord's whereabouts," Snape began drawling, everybody was intently looking and listening to him, "As I am bound by secrecy I cannot say where the Dark Lord is hiding, but I can inform you of his plans. It seems that the Dark Lord is trying to put Dumbledore in a place of fear far before his plans go into action, that is so Dumbledore shall prepare for an attack within the next coming weeks and then become weary. When the time is right and he feels that it has been long enough since the attack and Albus' shields are lowered and the wards around the school are weakened, the Dark Lord plans to take Hogwarts," he finished and then leaned one hand against the desk.

"So we are safe here, for now?" Ron blurted out, he recieved tight looks and a nod from Dumbledore in response.

"How does this involve us, Professor?" Hermione asked slowly, unsure of herself in a room with the Headmaster and two Heads of Houses.

Professor McGonagall took the liberty to speak now, "We thought that it would be useful if all of you begin Dumbledore's Army once again as you did in Fifth Year. Since you three started it before, we look after you to start it once again. This will be to prepare the student's the best we can for the upcoming battle that may happen at Hogwarts, the better we can arm ourselves the better chances that lesser people are hurt," she whispered gravely.

Harry still hadn't said anything but moved uncomfortably in his seat, squeezing Draco's hand tightly. "But sir, wouldn't it be smarter for Professor's to teach this class?" Hermione spoke.

"All Professor's will be teaching the necessary knowledge in all of their classes. It is Harry here who has the best and most adiquate knowledge of how to block unfriendly, dark spells. It is Mr Draco Malfoy here who has the best knowledge in this entire school of how to cast those spells which are named Dark Magic," Dumbledore smiled faintly as he spoke firmly, everybody was listening carefully to him.

Ron was glaring daggers at Draco as their Headmaster spoke on, "It is fit that these two students teach all the other students of their knowledge as it will be most essential when the time comes. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, I will leave it up to you to prepare the area and assist these two however it is they may need assistance," he smiled at the two Gryffindor's who nodded curtly, happy to help in anyway.

"Sir, is that everything for now?" Harry asked quite unsure, but Dumbledore merely nodded a response and the others began to stand up and leave before he spoke again. "Sir, I had a question about our, er, living arrangments..." he said slowly.

"Ah, yes of course," Dumbledore's eyes began to shine as Snape looked quite unhappy with the bringing up of this subject. "Congradulations once again on your marriage, even though I do not agree with it taking place as early as it did, I understand that matters could not wait any longer as they were quite stressful," he winked at Harry who turned a crimson colour before continuing, "It is costume that married partners share a dormitory if they are still attending school for privacy and sanity's sake. We do have equipped rooms but it would seem that it would not be the best of ideas to lock you two away where others cannot check on your well being due to recent events," Dumbledore smiled larger as he saw a frown reach the brunette boy's face. "Fear not Harry, you two will certainly still be able to share your rooms and possessions. It is just that you must stay with the Head Boys and Girls in their Common Room, you still have a private bedroom,".

"Thank you, sir," Draco nodded gloomily, Harry squeezed his hand tightly before speaking again.

"Why isn't Draco Head Boy anymore?" he blurted out, everybody turned a raised eyebrow at him.

"Ah, because it is said within the school rules that married couples many not be Prefect's, due to conflict of interest. Now, before you leave I must warn you Harry to continue practicing your wandless magic everyday. I have no more I can teach you, but you must keep yourself aware and strong, ready for anything that comes your way. These are dark times, as you all know, and we must keep ourselves prepared.

"You are all dismissed,".

Once they all filed out into the hallway, Professor Snape strode away quickly as McGonagall began to escort them down the long corridor. "Mr Weasley, it seems Dumbledore neglected to tell you that you too will stay in those dormitories, we find it most important that the four of you stick together," she said and Ron became lighter in his stride, happy he didn't have to spend his time alone in his dorm.

"All Sixth and Seventh Years are going to be attending these lessons which will begin the second week of term, we shall make an announcment tomorrow morning before breakfast. They will be held on Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings straight after dinner and last at least two hours each time. We found that this will be the perfect amount of allotted time to train the students to their best of abilities, do I make myself clear?" McGongall explained as saw as she got four understanding nods in return. "You should plan your lessons accordingly, Miss Granger I do believe you will be the best of help in that category," Hermione blushed at the statement but nodded once again.

They were soon clambered inside of a Common Room, Harry's hand wrapped tightly around Draco's loose one still as they came in after Hermione and Ron who were holding each others as well. They were greeted by Hannah Abbott, Theodore Nott and Terry Boot.

"Allo there," Terry stepped forward with a large grin on his face, happy to see his friends. "McGonagall explained to us that you lot would be rooming with us, it's gonna be a fun year, ain't it?" he chortled, evenly ignoring the burning gaze of Draco.

"Malfoy, I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here because of Potter," Nott spat from the suave blue couch that sat in front of the fire. There was more than enough seating and tables placed around this humble Common Room, lined with a couple of portraits and other paintings.

"Back off Nott, I am surprised they choose you Head Boy. Tell me, did your Father have to bribe that position because you would not have gotten it out of talent or smarts, that is for su..." Draco couldn't finished grumbling out his sentence as Nott's wand was at his neck in a second, the boy had quickly stormed across the room and armed himself.

Harry stepped immediately between Nott and his mate, pushing the black-haired Slytherin backwards. "Threaten Draco again, and your head is mine. Do you hear me, Nott?" he growled and the air around him turned stale, everybody's eyes widened as his emerald orbs flared with anger.

Draco put a hand on his mate's shoulder, slowly bringing him back down to a normal level. "They picked me because my alliances are not like most of those in our House," Nott snarled and then with a quick menacing glance at Harry, he put his wand back into his robe pocket and then stormed to the far end of the Common Room and up a staircase that twisted and disappeared from sight.

After talking briefly with the other Head Boys and Girls, Harry decided he was ridiculously warn out from the journey there and wanted to retire soon so they could be well slept for the first day of term.

"I'll show you where your dorm is, guys!" Terry offered and then quickly led the couple up the only staircase.

They were lead into a circular room with three wooden doors. "The left one is yours, the right is the girls and the center is the boys!" he explained with a great smile, Draco was becoming quite irritated with his presence and just kept relaxing and concentrating on the hand still wound around his own. "So is it true then? Are you two actually married?" he asked unexpectedly.

Harry was caught by surprise and an incoherent noise came out of his throat. "Yes, we are," Draco easily answered and then began to drag his husband towards their dormitory.

"So you're officially Draco Potter then?" Boot chuckled deeply, but stopped as soon as piercing silver eyes met his own.

"No, I'm officially Harry Potter-Malfoy," Harry spoke in a whisper and then smiled at his mate. "Thanks for showing us up here but we're knackered, see you tomorrow morning mate?" he asked hopefully even as Draco was already opening their door and pulling him inside.

" 'Course, cya in the morn! Congrats about the marriage!" Boot's voice slowly drifted as Draco slammed their door shut, he took out his wand and muttered a silencing charm and a locking one right afterward.

They got ready for bed silently, happy that their things were already brought up and unpacked as usual. Their bedroom was equipped with a small bathroom, three square windows looking out onto the Black Lake, two dressers of their clothes, a writing desk and one Queen sized bed with a throw that was a deep blue.

Once they slipped in beside one another, Harry took his mate in his arms and kissed the platinum hair softly and sighed into the familiar smell he loved so deeply. "I'm so happy we get to sleep beside each other every night," he whispered through his smile.

"Yeah," Draco merely mumbled.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing it is just...I am surprised about Nott, I thought he of all people would be on the Dark Lord's side," he said slowly.

"Yeah well it's good he isn't, we need all the help we can get, right?" Harry held his mate tighter now, sensing there was still something worrying him. "What else is up? What were you and Dumbledore speaking about before..."

"Nothing else is up, Harry," Draco softly said trying his hardest to reassure him, he held him back now with his frail arms. "Dumbledore just wanted to explain the whole Head Boy situation is all, thought it would give me some dignity to do it in private," he lied through his teeth, and Harry could sense it through his bond but he let it drop. If Draco and the Headmaster had something to keep from him, then it must be important that it was kept.

"Alright, whatever you say hun," Harry mumbled through a stifled yawn. "G'night," he leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead and then rested into his pillow, a light sheet was pulled up over their bodies.

Draco sighed heavily and turned over onto his other side, allowing Harry to quickly coil up behind his back and spoon him as he closed his eyes. "I am just upset that apparantly it is not only the Dark Lord who makes murderous plots..." he whispered but was not heard as his husband had drifted into unconsciousness and he soon followed.

~*~

**A/N:** Righty then, the next chapter will involve the beginning of term and Dumbledore's Army. This fan-fiction is most likely going to be SHORTER than "Under Your Skin", just to let you know in advancement. Please review, the next chappie should be up by Tuesday evening at the latest!


	6. Training Begins

**Chapter Five:**

**Training Begins**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy! Next chapter should be up by late Wednesday evening at the latest...and will include time going by quite fast!!

~*~

It was Sunday evening and Harry was absolutely exhausted. He had pushed himself to the limits with his wandless training at the sametime as trying to keep up with his regular studies and prepare for the first DA meeting which would be the following evening. Ron and Hermione had been a great help, letting everybody know the location of the meeting, the time and also setting up the lesson plans that Harry and Draco were going to dictate.

Having the same dormitory made things a lot simpler for the couple, if they didn't they would hardly ever have time to see one another and their bond would be more stressed than it already was.

During classes and at meals the two sat apart from each other, in the better of everybody's interests. Most of the students didn't comment on their marital status as they had the summer to deal with their relationship, but there were some who weren't exactly happy about the change. The two had become used to verbal abuse about their status, and it had become much easier as the days went on to ignore them as they lessened.

The Daily Prophet had an absolute field day after their first day of term once they got hold of the information of their marriage, they did well to also ignore the press releases that followed.

Harry sat on the couch leaning against Draco as Hermione sat on the otherside of him, the two were reading their Ancient Runes texts as Harry tried his hardest to stay awake. It was only just after dinner, but he was completely drained from the training.

As Ron came to join them beside his own girlfriend, he slipped his arm around her and budged up into the end of the couch. "What are you all up to?"

"Studying," Hermione quickly responded.

"Figures," he snorted but took the opportunity to lean forward and grab his Advanced Transfiguration text off the coffee table he had left earlier that day.

It was silent in the room. Hannah was out making rounds with Terry, and Nott was studying in the Slytherin Common Room. All of the Gryffindor's only made a trip to their own Common Room during Hermione's daily rounds just so that they wouldn't become completely disconnected from their Houses, especially since Seventh Year classes were a mix of all Houses.

Harry felt his energy at its weakest point, his eyes were glazed as they stared into the fire and he leaned even more heavily against his husbands chest, Draco's arm was draped around him holding him securely. Harry thought that just a minute of sleep wouldn't do any harm as he allowed his eyes to be fluttered shut.

Almost immediately, Draco shook his mate. "Love," he coaxed the brunette out of his resting state, "Lets get you to bed," he whispered and began to try standing up but was stopped by the heavy weight that was unmoved upon him.

"Geroff...I don't...not tired..." Harry mumbled and snuggled in closer to the blonde.

Sighing, Draco closed his book and set it down on the coffee table and swept Harry up easily in his arms. Even though he wasn't as strong or heavy as the brunette, it still wasn't that difficult to hold him. "Alright well I guess we are going to retire for the night, can you guys finish the plans for the lesson tomorrow and just leave them out on the table for us to look over?" Draco asked as he looked admiringly down at the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Sure, Malfoy," Hermione merely responded, sounding very undetatched from her textbook.

It was a struggle to get Harry out of his clothes, stripped to his boxers and then laying beneath the blankets of their bed. Almost just as tired as his husband looked, Draco soon joined him after washing up.

As Harry slept, Draco curled up behind him and was caressing his right cheek softly. He stared down at his mate with a frown on his face. _How does Dumbledore expect me to do something that is going to hurt him so much? _Draco thought continuously before he fell into a restless slumber.

The next day Harry couldn't help but have an overdose of nerves, he ended up skipping Defence Against the Dark Arts which was being taught by a new Professor of the name Marcha Sirbury. She was a stout, old witch with a strange sense of humour and a very rational, non-practical technique.

Using the extra time to prepare for his first DA meeting of the year, Harry found himself practicing his wandless magic in the Room of Requirment. The room was conjured in a large, duelling area with two couches in the far corner for those that needed rest, the walls were plated with mirrors so that it would be easier for Harry to observe his students.

Once he exhausted himself out and drained his head of all thought, Harry found himself sleeping on one of the couch.

It was not much longer that he was being woken up by a trail of soft kisses up his right arm, a shiver was sent down his spine as he immediately recognized those thin lips. Once Draco's lips reached his own, he was smiling quite largely and it was evident he was no longer asleep.

"Wake up, Potter," Draco whispered instead before pulling away.

Groaning, Harry rolled into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes before adjusting to the ood lighting within the Room of Requirment. Hermione and Ron stood behind his snarling husband whose arms were crossed, they were looking expectantly at him. "What's this rubbish?"

"You weren't at dinner mate, the DA meeting is about to start," Ron explained as he reached out to help Harry stand up off the couch.

Yawning tiredly he stretched his arms up into the air, pulling his shirt up with him where Draco's eyes distractedly roamed. "What are we starting with?"

"Honestly, didn't you read the parchment I left for you?" Hermione scowled, Harry only shrugged and recieved three very stern looks.

"We thought it best you start with basic defense spells, ones that are useful in battle," Ron started, "Body binding charms, shields, what-have-you," he motioned forward with his hand.

"Then I am going to follow up with some basic Dark Magic that can be useful in battle. You ready, Harry?" Draco asked quite unsure, even though he knew that his husband could most likely pull off anything.

Contemplating for a moment he sighed and then nodded his head slowly, taking a once over around the room and collecting his thoughts for how he was going to go about teaching. "Why are you so knackered?" Ron asked curiously, eyeing his friend.

"Training, mate,"

"Maybe you should slow down..." Hermione was interrupted as the door to the Room of Requirment opened, a couple of Sixth Year Huffelpuff's milled inside.

It was a good fifteen minutes before everybody was accounted for, Hermione took the attendance as quickly as possible for the multitude of students there. Nervously, Harry got up in front of the group of familiar and strange faces all in one with his three best friends beside him.

"Welcome to the first DA meeting of the year. If you do not already know this is mandatory for all Sixth and Seventh Years, it will be held every Monday, Wednesday and Friday evening after dinner. If you have any complaints you can see me, Ron or Professor McGonagall," Hermione started to explain, there was a general murmur continuous through-out the group as she talked. It looked as though not really anybody wanted to be there, but knew they were risking detention if they weren't.

Hermione and Ron stepped down from the front, leaving two very awkward Seventh Years standing side-by-side. "Er, right then. I'm Harry and this is Draco, I'm sure you all know us..." Harry started awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Both of us will be your teachers so that we can all better learn defense spells and necessary dark spells,"

"Dark spells? We're learning dark magic?!" an incredulous voice called, a grumble of disagreement followed.

Draco silently stepped forward and away from Harry, with an unreadable expression. "Professor Dumbledore seems to agree that it would be very helpful for us all to learn how to cast basic spells that are deemed as dark magic. All the spells we will be using are not illegal and are all approved by the Headmaster," he coolly explained and nobody seemed to budge in protest.

"Right then, thank you Draco," Harry stammered and stepped forward once again to address the large group. "This group was formed so that when the time comes, we can all be prepared to fight in battle against Voldemort," everybody shivered visibly at the mention of his name. "I'm not saying you're going to have to face Death Eaters or him, learning these things are just for everybody's safety,

"Lets get right into it then...we are going to start with simple curses most, if not all of you already know. It is essential we review these as they can be a life saver," Harry swallowed his nerves now and then motioned for Draco to go to the other side of the room so that they could demonstrate. Taking his wand from his robes, he held it steadily at his husband.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" an icy jet sprung for Harry's wand and immediately Draco went rigid, toppling over to the ground and his eyes moved calmly within its cased body. "This is the body bind curse, it is just as important to know as the Stunning Spell..._Finite Incantartum,_" he whispered and the body bind was easily lifted off of Draco.

Once the blonde was back on his feet, Harry slipped his wand back into his pocket and then turned away from his husband as if to address the class. Instead, he turned right back around and said, "_Stupefy!_" and as his word finished, Draco fell to the ground stunned, the curse was unexpected.

"Always be aware of what is happening around you. Being caught off guard can result in the worst of things, you want to always be on your toes! Never be caught unawares!" Harry explained firmly, he turned a small frown at Draco who could have easily thrown off his curse. Once taking the stunning spell off, Draco grumbled loudly and got to his feet.

"We all also know the Silencing Charm, remember the incantation is 'Silencio'. The use of this during battle would disable a person from being able to cast spells verbally. That won't work on highly trained Aurors or Death Eaters, as there are some that can cast wandless magic which is also non-verbal..."

"Like you?" a Seventh Year girl called.

Uncomfortably Harry shifted his weight, thankfully he didn't have to answer as Draco cut in for him.

"This is all simple magic. Let me show you one simple dark spell now, it is very basic magic as well but unheard of to most of you I would imagine," Draco drawled softly, his cool demeaner was definitely helping to aid his old reputation as the Slytherin Prince which was being tainted since the beginning of term due to his involvment with Gryffindor's.

"This is called the Fiendfyre Curse, it is particularly dangerous and must be used with extreme caution. It is dangerous, powerful fire that can take many forms. As first time casters, one will only be able to create sparks and fire as if casting Incendio for the first time. Then as you practice, you will be able to much greater damage. Dumbledore has allowed the use of this curse only within the Room of Requirment under strict supervision!" Draco emphasized.

"Harry, if you could conjure me up a reading table?" he asked and was quickly provided with a large oak table, Harry watched curiously as they had not talked about this beforehand. "Watch carefully how I cast this, and how I do not speak it fiercly for I can cast it perfectly and doing so with anger or intent would cause this entire room to burn down...with all of us inside of it," he warned in a hiss, everybody had quieted and was watching intently.

"_Fiendfyre_," he made his words barely audible and then suddenly fire erupted from his wand. The table was burnt easily to a cinder, there was a silenced awe that floated from the room even from Harry, he had never seen fire of that force before devour an object so thick that quickly.

"Before we let you all practice these spells, and only these spells!, we should give you all a simple shield charm," Draco suggested slowly, feeling weakened from the use of his dark spell as he turned towards Harry with a slightly sunken figure.

"Er, yes. Great idea," he muttered and then smiled nervously, the classes attention back towards him. "_Protego,_" Harry said clearly and a strange, translucent mist crept from his wand and formed something strong all around him. "This will protect you from strong jinxes, curses and hexes if you use it properly. Now, Draco and I will be monitoring all of your work and make sure to take turns and precautions, we don't need any accidents. If anything does happen and we aren't there in time, make sure to say; Finite Incantartum. Er, that should be all for the first lesson so if you'd please get started and if you have any questions...."

"Pairs, we do this in pairs. That is the safest way," Draco added in before the students began to reluctantly find themselves in pairs.

It was a tiresome evening that lasted two hours of practicing the same curses repeatedly. Only three students had actually been able to eject some sort of fire from the Fiendfyre curse, one of them caused their partner's shoe to catch fire which was quickly put out by Draco. Of course, all three successful students were Slytherin's and Draco said how they most likely had heard of the curse beforehand from their pureblood families.

On the fours walk back to their dormitory that evening, Ron brought up an issue that had been silently lurking in the back of their thoughts, "You do realize that we're teaching soon to be Death Eaters too?"

"Ronald!" Hermione accused immediately, smacking him on the arm.

"Yes, well he is correct, Granger," Draco drawled, grasping onto Harry's hand as he did so.

"It's just the risk we have to take, 'Mione. Lets hope that we have more friends than foes in there..." Harry whispered unsurely.


	7. To Protect You

**Chapter Six:**

**To Protect You**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy!

~*~

Harry remembers the first day his concealment charms broke completely. He hadn't attended classes and stayed locked inside of his room the entire day, stumbling around crying like he never had before. He had no idea where all these emotions had come from, but he felt quite drained in every aspect. He stared at himself in the mirror and no matter how many times Draco called him beautiful, he felt fat and ugly.

There was now a five-month old lump on his lower abdomen, indicating the coming of their child within the next few months. The school and papers had just calmed down about their marriage and Draco's Somnus Veela status and were now getting riled up once again about the new found knowledge.

Harry Potter was going to be giving birth to Draco Malfoy's first born child in early April.

No one had seen it coming, and believe it or not, many students didn't insult them either. A few congradulated and most just sent them dirty looks or ignored the fact altogether, which Harry was quite thankful for. It was hard to get through all of his classes without his stomach grumbling, begging to be filled with more food. At meals he would stuff his mouth and usually make trips to the kitchens on his spare time.

Hermione and Ron flanked his sides whenever Draco wasn't around, protecting Harry from any dangerous harms. It was known that male pregnancies were much more prone to miscarriages compared to female ones, and that was something Harry nor Draco could handle.

Madame Pomfrey was keeping close watch on Harry with the help of Remus who began to visit weekly, Severus continued providing the necessary potions to keep sickness at bay and allow the healthy growth of the child. Pomfrey also kept informing Harry of the stages of male pregnancy and what happened during labour; he would temporarily be a hermaphradite for the birth of his child - this he wasn't looking forward to but knew it was necessary.

It was now mid-December and the four friends had gone through months of vigorous, tiresome training. Harry had to stop doing wandless magic everyday out of fear of dying from exhaustion. Between the DA meetings, which were going rather smoothly as the students continued to improve their defense and offense skills, classes and trying to take care of himself, Harry was rather glad that he was not allowed to play Qudditch that year - albeit the last year he would be allowed to play.

Draco wasn't playing either, it was only Ron who also had to squeeze in his Qudditch practices between study periods. He had become the Gryffindor Captain after Harry had resigned at the very beginning of the term, nobody knew why but if they had any doubts they were all gone now.

Everybody knowing about his state of pregnancy did not feel good to Harry, but he knew it would have been impossible to hide it unless he ranaway from Hogwarts completely which was simply not an option. He did, however, contemplate moving permenantly into Grimmauld Place and taking the year off which was strictly forbidden by Draco afterwards.

Now, months after his concealment charms had broken away, it wasn't so difficult to deal with going out in his pregnancy robes that he had ordered from Madame Malkin's that summer. His baby bulge wasn't as protruding under the black cloth, but still clearly visible.

It was one afternoon during one of their free periods they had together on a Thursday when it happened.

Harry and Draco had been walking down the corridor, the blonde's arm securely around his waist and his frail hand was resting on Harry's abdomen lightly as Harry's hand rested ontop of his. They walked in silence, just blissful for having time together in the cold months of their training and studies.

They were in the dungeons, just having done a quick walk around the entire castle as it was too cold and snowy to go outside (not including the ice that blanketed the ground, Draco was weary of his husband walking on it). It was unsually cold, Draco drew himself closer to the taller boy who was the same height as him now due to his hunched back and odd walking stance, the extra weight had him walking like a pigeon.

"Ooh, what have we here?" a cold voice drawled from behind them, followed by a short giggle. Draco visibly rolled his eyes as he recognized the voice as that of Pansy Parkinson's, the great cow.

"What do you want?" he uneasily turned himself and Harry around to face her, immediately his face blanched as she had her wand drawn out and pointed straight at Harry, he drew his wand as Harry scowled.

"I thought you had better taste than Scarhead, Malfoy," Pansy chastised darkly as she kept her eyes and wand trained on Harry.

"Piss off, Parkinson and lower your wand at once!" Draco snapped venomously, the tone of his voice was one to reckon with and mostly anybody else would have backed down immediately. She didn't.

"_Suffoco_!" Pansy yelled and a jet of bruised yellow light smacked Harry in the chest, he doubled over immediately unable to deflect the curse and began making gasping noises in an attempt to catch his breath.

Draco didn't think twice about kneeling beside his mate, his Somnus Veela nerves were going into overdrive as he watched Harry writhe and his hands were rumping around his throat. "Can't...breathe..." he gasped, his face was turning paler by the moment and Draco's eyes were cold and grey.

Pansy was long gone. "_Finite Incantartum_," Draco hurriedly whispered with his wand now in hand, and slowly the tightness on his mate's throat began to loosen up.

"Come on, love, we have to get you to the Hospital Wing," Draco growled as he scooped Harry up in his arms but fumbled with the weight. Growling again to himself, he placed Harry neatly on the floor as the brunette rolled his eyes and began to stand and was only softly pushed back down, "Do not even think about it, Potter. I will levitate you there," he hissed.

Madame Pomfrey jumped at once as she saw Harry's body being levitated into an empty hospital bed by the entrance just moments later, she rushed away from a Third Year student she was chastising.

"Mr Malfoy, what's happened?" she worriedly asked and listened tentaviley to the explanation, both the mediwitch and the Slytherin ignored Harry's protests to that he was alright.

"Let me do some examinations, Mr Potter, just to ensure the health of the child and then I think it would do you good for some rest. Loosing oxygen to the brain is hazardous for everybody," Pomfrey tittered around the bed as Draco held his mate's hand, his other hand was on the bloated abdomen.

A couple of hours later once Harry was well rested, he woke to the sound of familiar hissing beside him. "Osirith," he croaked out at once, still groggy.

Draco shot up as he watched the long snake coil up and ontop of the bed, curling on Harry's magical womb. "What does she want?" he asked curiously.

"_Master Potter, I have biten somebody for the first time with my venom. They are the one who has attacked you, I have left their body in the dungeons,"_ Osirith hissed.

Harry shot upright at once with a wild look in his eye. "_Is she dead?_"

"_No, dying..._"

"Draco! We forgot about Pansy," Harry hissed and watched those silver eyes widen.

"I am going to hex that cow into oblivion," he growled menacingly but raised an eyebrow at Harry's frantic look.

"Osirith poisoned her, she's in the dungeons right now. Get her, bring her here now! She's dying, we can't just let her die!" Harry screeched, causing the alarm of Madame Pomfrey who began to tut over towards his bed with a stern look on her ancient features.

"Why not? She tried to kill you, did she not?"

"Draco! Go and **get** her!" Harry bellowed and then hissed something in Parseltongue and Osirith slithered off the bed and towards the door. "Osirith will lead you to her, now bring her back here!" there was no room for argument and reluctantly Draco followed the snake as quickly as possible, he would have liked nothing better than for Pansy to have perished in the dungeons from snake poison slowly eating away at her. She deserved it, cursing Harry and endangering the health of their child.

It was quite sometime before everything had calmed down. Pansy was at the brink of death when she was brought into the Hospital Wing, but since Madame Pomfrey was alerted of her situation beforehand she was prepared properly to extract the poison before it completely sat within her.

Hermione and Ron were soon brought up to escort the two boys out as well, after hearing the story of what had transpired Ron immediately agreed with Draco that they should have just left Pansy rotting in the dungeons.

~*~

It was later that night in their dormitory when Draco finally unwound himself, calmed from the events of the day. He wrapped his arms gently around his mate who was lying on his back, they were both absently petting his abdomen as they did often lately.

"Draco, what's wrong? You seem...tense," Harry finally said slowly, his hand reaching overtop of the blonde's soothingly.

"Tense, what a good observation, Potter," he spat and shook his head softly afterwards. "Sorry. I guess I just got so worried about you today, I was so infuriated with Pansy and then I completely forgot about giving her what she deserves and...it just got me thinking, is all," he ended in a strange, distant whisper.

Harry noticed at once that something more was of. "Draco, please don't hide things from me. What is it?" he had turned on his side now and was looking searchingly in Draco's facial features, blanketed in darkness.

Resigned, Draco sighed. "I failed you today, Harry," he whispered and lowered his head deeper into the pillow.

"Failed me? Draco, you've never failed me...what are you on about?"

"I did not do my duty and protect you properly. I could have forseen what Pansy was planning, it was easy to tell she was going to curse you. I could have stepped in the way..."

"What good would that have done?" Harry snapped, interrupting him. It was his job to play the one with self pity.

"You are carrying our child, Harry. I am supposed to protect you, it is my first priority - something my Father never learned well enough. I am to protect you Harry, and I promise to do so furthermost for the rest of our lives," Draco whispered, still ashamed but he looked up into emerald eyes with his own full of shining love.

Harry, slightly overwhelmed but still taken aback, leaned forward and captured his mate in a deep kiss that perfectly animated just how much they loved one another.

"We shouldn't let people know," Harry whispered with a wicked grin.

"What?" Draco asked incredulously, completely confused by the sudden change.

"We shouldn't let people know that the Saviour of the Wizarding World needs help being protected from a scrawny, Seventeen year old bigoty girl," he grinned wider now as he leaned forward again and initiated another forceful kiss. His tongue flickered out and lapped across Draco's lower lip, he smiled at the stifled moan he recieved.

"_Silencio_," he whispered to silence the room as he carefully crawled ontop of Draco, pushing him onto his back.

Even with his slightly pudgy belly, Harry still looked like a God to Draco as the brunette fell down ontop of him and began to ravish his face and neck with taut kisses as he yanked at his blonde hair.

Draco suddenly forgot all about his shame and self pity.

~*~

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long, I have the Flu right now so I'm not really feeling up to sitting in front of my laptop for too long at a time =(. Also I am trying to finish this fanfiction ASAP because I'm no longer fond of it, my apologies. So things are going to be rushed and might be a bit strange and disjointed, I apologize. I just want to finish.


	8. Life and Death

**Chapter Seven:**

**Life and Death**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy!

~*~

"How many died?" Harry asked, his voice was hollow and his eyes were sunken. Draco was tighening his grip on his hand as they sat together on the couch, Hermione and Ron standing across from them holding The Daily Prophet.

"Twenty two casualties, eleven of them were Aurors. It doesn't give them names," Ron said lowly, his arm snaked around Hermione's waist as the bushy haired girl pushed away her silent tears.

"I need to go talk to Dumbledore," Harry stood up from the couch, Draco's hand was still firmly attached to his.

"I am coming with you," he said firmly, but felt Harry try to pry away from their fingers interlocked, Draco strongly held them defiantly. "Potter, I promised to protect you. I am coming with you and that is final," he spat.

"Good luck," Hermione croaked out as they were leaving the room.

Draco was stealing sidelong glances to his now plump mate, he didn't like him being so stressed out so soon to his due date. It was late April now, their child was due in May. They hadn't had many problems since Pansy, who was taken into custody after she recovered from Osirith's poison.

They reached Dumbledore's office, they still hadn't spoken a word. Harry had a cold gleam in his eyes, he was cut-off as they were ushered into the Headmaster's office.

"I suspect you are here to question who died in the attacks," Dumbledore greeted them darkly, he had large circles around his blue eyes as he sat on his side of the desk. Draco sat down, Harry just stood menacingly.

"Also, how the fuck didn't we stop this from happening?! Didn't Snape warn you of this attack?" Harry spat angrily.

"Would you like some tea, Harry? Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore offered, Draco smiled calmly at the offer.

"Stop it! Fucking tell me why didn't we stop this from happening, how could Voldemort just walk into Hogsmeade and kill that many people?!" Harry screamed, he absently felt Draco's calming hand on his forearm.

"Harry..." Draco warned, but Dumbledore raised his steady hand.

"He is right to be angry, Mr Malfoy. How did this happen? Professor Snape was not informed of the attack, although he was called to it. We sent Aurors there as soon as we possibly could, once the second wave arrived Voldemort and the Death Eaters were leaving," Dumbledore sighed, looking sadly at Harry's angry form.

With clenched fists, Harry gritted his teeth. "Who died? I need to know who," he snarled.

"Those who passed, we will be holding a memorial for tomorrow afternoon and classes will be cancelled. Those lives who concern you, Harry..." Dumbledore sighed, he knew he needed to be the beakon of bad news and he didn't want to. "Madame Rosmerta and a few other shopkeepers, and many faithful Aurors passed. Out of those Aurors Kinglsey Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks are included," he spoke in a mere whisper now.

Harry stiffened immediately and fought back the tears, he needed to stay strong. He allowed his sorrow to be swallowed completely by his harsh anger. "Thank you, lets go Draco," Harry growled, turning away.

"Harry, please. I need to ask a deep favour of you in this time of grieving," Dumbledore was, for once nervous, he knew of the rashful emotions of Harry Potter and he didn't want to provoke them.

"What?" Harry uneasily snapped back, he was tired and his abdomen ached from its extra weight, his mind was stretched and his emotions down rodden.

"It is a favour for tomorrow..."

The memorial ceremony was beautiful, it looked identical to Cedric's back in Fourth Year. Hermione was crying relentlessly into Ron's arms, Draco sat stiffly behind the podium and beside Professor Snape who both held unreadable expressions. Harry was standing nervously at the podium, wringing the wedding band around his finger.

"Today, we all have experienced great loss," he began slowly, his voice was stronger than he had expected it to be. "Everybody can remember going to the Three Broomsticks and being greeted by Madame Rosmerta, everybody recalls the hospitality at Zonko's from Mr Thompson. These and all those other lost in our fight against darkness two evenings ago, will forever be remembered in our hearts," he absently looked at the student crowd before him, faces of sorrow looked up at him with admiration - others with disgust. Harry bit back his nerves as he now absently stroked his swelled stomach.

"As we grieve and mourn together all of these tremendous loses and more, we need to remember the reason for their sacrifice. The reason to why their innocent souls were taken from this world, from us," Harry felt himself becoming less aware of the eyes on him and more aware of the situation at hand. His blood began to boil angrily as his hands against his abdomen became clenched fists. "That reason is plain, it is because there is somebody out there who feels that people born from Muggle parents with magical abilities should not exist, should be wiped out. This person is a degrading, half-blood, scheming maniac who is trying to get the best out of those who have a sense of morality. We must never lose that sense, we must never lose the love we have for one another, for our families and most importantly for what is right!" he growled, his voice was charmed to be enhanced and some people even flinched at his anger. Those near to the front and behind him felt it pouring off him in waves now but nobody did anything, nobody even moved.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, who you all know as Voldemort," almost everybody flinched or gasped, "is a coward who uses people to the best of his abilites to obtain unnecessary power that he uses to achieve his own personal ideals. He is obsessed with bloodlust and pain, he doesn't know the love you and I have experienced! Love is our greatest weapon in these times, so hold onto that above all else! Hold onto that love and never, EVER let that bastard touch it! There is a prophecy regarding Voldemort and myself," Harry gulped now and he felt the sudden surge of panic run through himself. Dumbledore gave him the rightaway to reveal this, something he had yet to fully reveal to Hermione and Ron who sat attentively as everybody else.

"This prophecy states that I am the only one who can destroy Voldemort once and for all, and he is the only one who can destroy me. I will destroy him, and I will do it bloody well soon! This world doesn't need another innocent life lost, we don't need to be sorrowful in an occasion like this together again. If we hold onto who we really are and the love that we know we have deep within ourselves, than we can band together and keep up a strong front against what we know only as Hate. I will destroy him, but I need everybody's help in this room. I need you all to remember Who you are, you need to think for yourselves and don't just follow blindly into something that can cost you everything!" Harry was nearly screaming now, everybody was stilled in the audience. Draco was fidgeting, he just wanted to go up and take his husband off the podium and back to their dorms, he didn't want him too stressed out whilst he was pregnant. It wasn't a good thing, especially so close to the due date.

Taking several deep breaths, Harry finally allowed a smile to grace his sullen face. "This War will come to an end soon, and this is my promise to you. Remain strong and stay together, tied with our love and those sacrifices made for our very lives. Let us have a moment of silence for those who have passed," he bowed his head and closed his eyes. Harry thought mostly about Tonks, her gittery attitude and bright smiles that always warmed anybody up on a rainy day. It was a sad loss but he couldn't be caught too deep in his fallen emotions, there were plans to make so that he could keep the promise he just made.

~*~

Hermione was watching out of the corner of her eye and listening intently to the conversation happening over by the fireplace. She saw Draco rubbing Harry's stomach lightly with his left hand, his right arm slung around the brunette's shoulders as his own hand rested on his husband's thigh.

She could tell, even from the distance across the room, that they were having two very conflicting thoughts and emotions at the sametime. They were depressed and angry after the late Death Eater attack, Harry was most likely thinking up plans on how to end it finally. Secondly, they were overwhelmed with joy when it came to their unborn child, growing steadily everyday and due so soon that the boys were more than anxious. Their wedding bands flashed in the firelight and Hermione herself got two very conflicting emotions.

She felt the love radiating from the two of them, ever since their Bonding they were not only two of the most powerful people in the Wizarding World but also the happiest it seemed, whenever they were together that is. Hermione was also feeling their pain, she knew how hard the War must be on Harry since so much of the pressure was on him. How was he expected to complete the task of ridding the world of Voldemort when he was expecting, and how was Draco supposed to sit idly by as his mate went off into such dangerous territory?

Hermione realized for the first time just how glad she was that she wasn't in Harry's position in life. Very glad, indeed.

"I need to do this Draco, but I have no idea how! As in, where the fuck is he for starters? I have no doubt that I'll be able to kill the bastard whenever the time comes, especially if you're there...and especially because of my training. Killing him isn't the hard part, is fucking getting to him that is!" Harry was growling under his breath as Hermione listened, pretending to be writing an essay for Ancient Runes class at the work table.

"Shush, love," Draco was worried, it was easily heard in his uncertain voice. "Please, you need to stay in control," the blonde reached to his right and kissed Harry's cheek several times, the brunette sighed in relief. "I know you can kill him, and I will be right beside you when you do. We will end this War together, but that is not of the issue right now," he saw Harry open his mouth about to retort and quickly jumped in, "I _know_ that it is just going to get worse and that the Dark Lord needs to be taken care of sooner rather than later, but we have a more important issue on our hands," Draco looked pointedly at where his left hand still softly rubbed Harry's belly.

Hermione felt a warmth grow inside of her and she too thought of what was transpiring, it was such a beautiful thing; two people so in love starting a family together, even when darkness surrounded their lives and all the odds were against them. She thought to herself that these two boys, just seventeen years old, were not only vastly mature but also incrediably strong, in the manners of never giving up.

"Yeah I know," Harry huffed and placed his right hand over Draco's, stopping its rubbing motion, a smile crept onto his weary face, "I'm sorry, Drake, I just wish that..."

"I know, I know," Draco whispered comfortingly, bringing Harry's right palm to his lips and gently kissing it. Harry's eyes fluttered shut and his head fell sideways onto Draco's bony shoulder, the blonde smiled down at the sight of his pregnant husband.

"But as soon as they're born, I need to start figuring out where the hell I can find Voldemort," Harry resignatedly added, causing the other to roll his eyes and pull him tighter to his body.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, got any names in mind?"

"Er, yeah...actually," Harry blushed crimson as he snuggled into the warmth of Draco, it was no longer cold outside but he always loved to feel his mate's body heat. "Well, middle names anyway. If it's a boy, I want their middle name to be James and Lily if it's a girl," he seemed to be embarassed and nervous about suggesting it, he bit his lower-lip.

"That sounds wonderful, Harry," Draco breathed lightly, he knew that the names were obviously in respect to Harry's parents, his would-be-father-and-mother-in-law. "I have a bit of a list for first names...and I was also thinking about the last name. I know we signed our names once we Bonded Potter-Malfoy both of us, and I know we are not going by that until after Hogwarts, but I want our children to have your last name and only yours,"

"What, why?"

"Even though to be a Malfoy is a great honour," Draco drawled on, sounding like his old slithery self, "it seems that the surname does not hold the same grandeur in society as it once did. People used to fall at the sound of it, now they cower in fear or hiss in hatred. I cannot have that for my children. Your last name, however, is quite loved more than not," he smiled lightly.

Harry stifled a yawn, "Alright, that sounds good," he mumbled as his head became heavier on the bony shoulder.

"Lets get you to bed, Potter," Draco said decidedly, surprised when there wasn't any protests. They got up from the couch and started towards the dormitory stairs, they briefly turned to Hermione on their way up. "G'night Granger," the blonde waved and began his ascent.

"Goodnight, Hermione, sweet dreams," Harry smiled sweetly over to her, but she saw that the kindness did not reach his eyes. He was drained and it was obvious when he looked directly at her, he was stressed, and sadened by the recent events.

How much more would this War hurt him? How many more loved ones will he lose?

"Goodnight, Harry," she finally responded with a smile, and then turned back to her essay. Hermione thought about the trials her best friend had been through within the past seven years of knowing him, and she felt tears stinging the sides of her eyes.

How much more can one young man take? Where is his breaking point?

Harry was carved into some weapon that the Light Side will use to defeat the Dark Side, but to Hermione he would always be that caring, simple teenage boy who loved Qudditch too much and sneaking around the castle corridors. He was no killer, yet that was his destiny. A pain struck her somewhere deep inside.

" 'Mione, you alright?" Ron quipped as he had just stepped into the Common Room from doing Prefect rounds, he strolled over to her and kissed her softly on the lips as greeting.

"Oh, hi, yeah...just thinking, homework," she motioned towards her work and he smiled with a nod. "What did you think of Harry's speech yesterday?"

"It got everybody in the school into a right bunch, that's for sure. Everybody's either; writhing to get fighting, terrified out of their wits, and the Slytherin's are pissed off like I've never seen 'em. It created quite the stir, especially with him being...y'know..." he trailed off knowingly.

Hermione nodded and then closed up her books, she had felt and thought enough for one night. "Hey, want to come bring me to bed?" she asked with a sly smile.

An adorable blush flooded Ron's face as he grabbed ahold of her hand, almost racing towards the staircase. Hermione needed something to distract her from all that was going on, and this was the perfect anicdote.

Mere twenty-three minutes later, Hermione's dorm was burst into and Ron snapped into action immediately. He grabbed his clothes and covered up his bits, embarassed as he'd ever been in his life. Hermione cowered beneath her blankets, this was not a situation she would be proud to be caught in.

It was Hannah and she was unphased by their awkward situation, as the lights were turned off anyway. "You guys need to come quick, we need to get Harry to the Hospital Wing and fast!" she screeched, bounding from the room as soon as she finished her sentence.

Hermione and Ron went into haywire panic mode, quickly they threw on their clothes and didn't even bother to try and fix their bushed hair. They darted into Harry and Draco's bedroom under a minute later to find Harry sitting on the edge of his bed, his hand clutching his stomach as his face was screwed up in pain. Draco was standing beside him rubbing his back and whispering comforting, sweet nothings as Hannah nervously bit her nails.

"What's wrong? What's happening?!" Ron yelped, rushing over to stand in front of Harry who looked up at him with a weak smile.

"It's happening," he returned softly. Hermione's eyes went wide.

Ron fainted.

"Great, the Weasel's as good as a board of wood," Draco got a disconcerning look from Hermione for that comment, she quickly washed it away.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" she snapped, her eyes bearing into the brunette who was still clutching his stomach and screwing up his face every so often.

"I am no good at levitation spells, I want you to levitate him to the Hospital Wing," Draco explained.

"Draco, run ahead and get Pomfrey to prepare. Don't worry, I'll keep Harry safe," Hermione ordered immediately and the blonde nodded after one last reassuring word and then left at a run. "Hannah, take care of Ron and bring him up to the Wing when he's back to," the girl nodded and looked down at the form of Ron who began to stir and come to. "_Wingardium Leviosa,_" Hermione had extracted her wand and was now levitating Harry.

She brought him carefully but quickly to the Hospital Wing and as soon as she arrived, Madame Pomfrey and two other mediwitches who must have flooed immediately from St. Mungo's brought Harry over into a closed off area at the back of the Wing.

Draco clutched onto Harry's hand tightly and they looked into each others eyes, Hermione stood further away from the bed and watched with a hazed mind. "Ah...fuuuck, why does it have to hurt so much?" Harry whined through clenched teeth.

"Shh, it's okay baby, it will be over soon, I promise. Oh Harry, this is going to be wonderful. Harry, my love, do not worry, it will feel wonderful soon, I promise. Shh, it is okay, I am here for you," Draco spoke with sincerity that Hermione never heard come from the Slytherin, it almost made her breath stop completely in her lungs.

Madame Pomfrey was waving her wand over Harry's stomach and whispering to the other mediwitches. "Alright, lets position your legs now..." one of the mediwitches did just that, Harry didn't pay attention as he stilled looked deep into silver eyes.

"Drracooo, urghh, I...fuck..ow..." Harry hissed, tightening his grip on his lover's hand.

Hermione watched in strange fascination, Ron joined her now and it seemed as though Hannah had decided to stay in their Common Room. "I am here for you, Harry. I am here for us, all three of us," Draco kept repeating softly, and it seemed to be soothing the brunette into such a state that he did not notice the three mediwitches working around him. They were proding different areas of him with their wands, at one point Pomfrey poured a potion down Harry's mouth that he took without question.

"I made a promise to protect you Harry, and I will. I promise to do my fullest in protecting you and our child," Draco leaned downward and captured Harry's lips in a kiss, he leaned upward off of the hospital bed and was quickly pushed back down by a protesting nurse.

"Harry, do you feel that?" Madame Pomfrey asked, and suddenly the boy in question eyes went wide.  
"Do I...do I..." he stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes, you most certainly do. That means it is time to start pushing, on the count of three just as we practiced...One, Two, Three!" Pomfrey was standing in between his legs now and there was one witch behind her and another at Harry's side.

Harry screwed up his face in concentration as he pushed hard, his voice was beginning to strain. Draco continued to whisper sweet nothings and assurances as he tightly gripped his hand and counted the pushing with Harry, to ten and then breathe for five, to ten and then breathe for five...Hermione and Ron watched in utter amazement, astonishment and curiousity.

It was only twenty-six minutes later when they heard it, the first cries of the child. Harry forgot all about his pain immediately as his eyes welled up into tears. "Mr Malfoy, come over here," one of the nameless witches said softly, a smile playing on her lips.

Draco let go of Harry for the first time and stepped over to in front of his splayed open legs. He reached outward and took into his arms a freshly cleaned baby wrapped tightly in a thick blanket. Silent tears slid down his angelic face as he looked at the pink skin, he smiled at the already mass of unruly black hair.

He slowly made his way to Harry's sweating side, he smiled brightly and looked deeply at his husband who seemed a little dopey from the potion but completely aware. "Harry...look, it's our beautiful baby girl," he was smiling so brightly, Harry was nearly blinded. He returned it greatfully and then laid eyes on the whining baby.

"May I?" he asked with outstreched arms, as soon as he had the baby girl in his hands he brought her close to his chest and rocked her gently against him. She was immediately silent. Harry felt tears stinging his own eyes as Draco continued to let his fall, the blonde sat down on the chair beside teh bed and kept his hand gently tugging at Harry's hair and his eyes trained on their newborn daughter.

"Mr Potter, we need you to take this potion and then you will need to get some rest. By the time you wake up, you should be physically back to normal," Pomfrey explained, one of the mediwitches seemed to have disappeared as the other was cleaning up. "I will leave a Sleeping Draught as well, you will most definitely need it," she then gave him the one he took now and then left the other on the bedside table. "Congratulations," she smiled warmly.

Harry thanked her and the two mediwitches left them at that, they were more than glad that it was well into the night now so that the Hospital Wing was most definitely empty of anybody besides Madame Pomfrey and the other witch. "She's so beautiful," Harry croaked, a small sob escaping his throat as he did so.

Draco nodded lightly, "Of course she is, she's a Malfoy," he smirked. "Weasel, Granger," he called in a playful tone, he couldn't keep the tears or smiles at bay.

Hermione and Ron slowly approached the bed. As soon as they were there, Hermione cooed at the sight of the newborn baby girl and felt herself crying as well. Ron awkwardly stuck his hand out and congratulated Draco, shaking the others hand vigilantly.

"Granger, Weasley, may I introduce you to Reine Lily Potter?" Draco smiled as the two grinned almost immediately at the name. "Harry, my love, look what we have created," Draco kissed his husband on the cheek and the leaned downward to kiss his daughter's forehead, she was resting gently in Harry's arms still as he swayed her.

"...Look what Love has created," Harry added in softly.


	9. Statim Nex

**Chapter Eight:**

**Statim Nex**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy!

~*~

"Mr Malfoy, it is time to do your part,"

Draco looked up solemnly from his seat, his eyes were rounded red as he hadn't gotten much sleep in the past week. Taking care of Reine was proving a difficult task, but with the help of Hermione and Ron the two of them were getting along just fine, with less sleep.

"Dumbledore, you insistant old fool," Draco growled beneath his breath causing the Headmaster to raise his eyebrows, "My mate and I just had a child, and you expect me to do this to him? What happens if neither of us return, or just even one of us? You know a Somnus Veela cannot survive without his mate once bonded!"

"Ah, that you did just have a beautiful little girl. Congratulations, once again. But what you need to do will ensure the safety of your growing family, and I have every intention of making sure you and your mate come home perfectly safe," Dumbledore was smiling lightly with that twinkle in his blue eyes again, he could taste the end it was so near.

Draco grumbled now, his fists were clenched and jaw was tightened. He was really beginning to hate this old man, and he couldn't wait until this trying time was over with. All he could think about was his beautiful daughter and mate, waiting back in their dorm.

"Fine, when do you want to do this?" he finally gave up.

"The sooner the better," Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment, then a grim smile came onto his wrinkled face. "Now, Mr Malfoy, would be the opportune time,"

~*~

The crying ended, at last. Reine was finally down for her afternoon nap, they had gotten her into a good routine for the first two weeks of her life that she seemed to be following now. Harry lightly closed his dormitory door and sauntered downstairs.

Hermione and Ron were looking quite frantic as they stood by the fireplace, a piece of parchment clutched in the redhead's hands. He shoved it quickly into his pocket as Harry entered the room, the brunette sent his two friends skeptical looks. "Hey guys, what's up? What did I miss?" he asked cautiously.

"Er, nothing mate...nothing at all..." Ron muttered nervously, it was obvious he was trying to hide something but he was always terrible at it.

"Honestly Ronald! This isn't the time to keep things secret, we have to tell Harry and we have to get moving! Of course, we need to show this to Professor Dumbledore to see what he says...he can check it for validity!" Hermione screeched hurriedly, the panic in her voice made Harry's blood run cold. What could it be?

"Hermione, what's up? Tell me what's going on!" he demanded now.

Hermione shook her head slowly. "Lets goto Dumbledore first, he can tell us if it's real or not and we can't have you..." she trailed off.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Can't have me what?" he spat angrily. Ron was shifting uncomfortably now.

"Fine, 'Mione you stay here and look after Reine in case she wakes up...I'll take Harry to Dumbledore, I promise," Ron added in the last two words and his girlfriend looked between the two boys. Finally she sighed and gave in.

"Well hurry up!" she snapped and then the two were taking off out of the common room and down the corridor together.

The whole way up to Dumbledore's office was spent with Harry trying to see this piece of parchment or get Ron to explain to him what was going on. Somehow, the redhead managed to keep his mouth shut until they had the presence of their Headmaster.

"Ah, Mr Potter, just the person I was about to call," Dumbledore spoke softly and still gravely, his blue eyes were sunken low.

"What's going on Professor?" Harry asked immediately.

"Let us, 'cut to the chase', as Muggles say. This is a very dear situation, Harry. It seems as though Mr Malfoy has been taken by force to the Lestrange Manor in company of the Dark Lord. Professor Snape informed us immediately but his attendance was crucial as a Death Eater, they are attempting to lure you into their clutches, break your bond and force Draco the Dark Mark," Dumbledore spoke slowly and articulated all of his words well, so that both boys fully understood what was going on.

"That's almost exactly what this note said, signed S.S," Ron threw in, taking out the piece of parchment written in Snape's hand.

"But sir, I didn't feel his absence!" Harry whispered haughtily, it was news like this he was dreading to here. Draco was in trouble and it was all his fault. Because he loved Draco so much, he was now in the clutches of that sadistic bastard! What in the world was Harry going to do?

He had to get to Draco.

He had to save his love, and his family.

He had to kill Voldemort.

He had to leave. Now.

Suddenly, Harry jumped up from his seat in the Headmaster's office as Dumbledore was explaining the effects that weariness has on soul mates, that's why Harry couldn't feel Draco's absence.

Both pairs of eyes were on him now. "I need to get there, now. Can I Floo? Fly? Apparate?"

"Harry my boy, you cannot apparate to a place where you have not been before..."

The brunette began pacing back in forth, his mind running at full speed. Images of a certain blonde holding and cooing Reine came into his mind and began to scare him, he fought them back along with his tears. "Dumbledore, I suggest you get the Order together and meet me there. Ron, look after Reine with Hermione," he said with finality, and then began to leave the office.

Ron tried very hard to stop him but the older wizard was beside him, holding him down with a soft hand. "Let him go, he will be safe," Dumbledore whispered assuringly. "Now, I need you to sadly disobey your friend and Floo to The Burrow. Inform your Mother and Father that the time has come and they must Floo back immediately with you, by then I should have the rest of the Order prepared," Dumbledore said with a smile on his lips now.

Ron nodded and walked over to the Headmasters office, he was visibly shaking as he brust into green flames and disappeared underneath the mantleplace.

Harry was pacing in the corridors of Hogwarts, he needed to get to Draco and he needed to get to him now. That was all that mattered to him, he needed to keep him safe. He knew he was still alive, otherwise he would have felt something. But the fact he still felt his lover and husband inside of his skin and mind was a certain reassurance. Harry stopped his pacing and closed his eyes tightly, he thought about Draco's scent, his presence and everything they felt together. He concentrated solely on that boy and their bond together, his fingers idly playing with his wedding band.

All of a sudden with a loud crack, Harry was gone.

He reappeared in a cold, dark room made of stone walls. Somewhere in the distance, water was dripping from the ceiling and splashing into a small puddle on the ground. Immediately he set out for his search for Draco.

"Dray...Draco?" Harry called in a whisper.

His response was a deep groan not faraway, Harry reached for his pocket and pulled out his wand and whispered, 'Lumos!'. There was his husband, chained in the corner of a large cell they were both inside of with budding bruises and cuts all over his body.

The blonde looked torn and worn, his skin was paler than usual and his silver eyes were that of a sunken gray. His shackled wrists were heavily bruised where he obviously tried to break free from. But the moment his eyes met Harry's, the world stopped and everything went numb.

"Harry...you...came..." he groggily whispered.

"Of course I did, you prat! I...is Voldemort here?" Harry asked in a whisper, he didn't even want to begin assurances and understandings if that bastard was nearby.

Draco shook his head softly. "Who is?" Harry quipped, moving over to kneel in front of his husband and gently taking his face into his hands. He looked over the boy as he waited for a soft response, he examined his small injuries.

"All the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord is...he...Harry, you need to leave....they are...expecting you, they used me...to get to you...he will be here..." Draco went numb and silenced himself. All of a sudden he began shrieking with pain, his body writhing. Harry back up in horror and shock, staring helplessly at his husband. He felt the pain resonate lightly in his own body, but he ignored it.

"Draco! Draco are you..." he went silent, his scar began to flame up and his head throbbed menacingly. The Dark Lord had just arrived. Harry stood up determinedly, it was obvious that Draco was going to be alright at this moment. As much as he hated it, Harry had to leave him. "You need to stay here, I'm sorry...but...I promise I will come back for you, I promise my love," Harry spoke with solidity. He was never more sure of anything in his life.

He came stopped only for a moment to here Draco's incoherent whispers, he would be safer chained up down here. He wouldn't know the harms of the imepending battle to come. Harry easily unlocked the door and closed it behind him just in case, he began to walk down a long, narrow corridor barely lit with his wand held out in front of him cautiously. His eyes darted everywhere, and all of the cells he passed were completely empty, left open. Draco was their only prisoner.

Harry felt the pain in his scar throbbing now, but he ignored it. He had an important job to do. As he ascended the stairs, he began to hear low voices, many of them.

He opened the door that with another quick charm and it felt as though his head exploded. Voldemort must have become stronger since the last time they encountered one another, Harry's head felt as though it were splitting in two.

His mind was on high alert, through instinct and the pain in his head and allowed his feet to slowly take him through the unfamiliar corridors of the Lestrange Manor. Not only was Voldemort here, but so was that murderous bitch who killed Sirius. Harry couldn't think of anything more convenient.

He reached a oak double-door, the voices were coming from inside and his head was painfully loud now. Harry took a deep collective breath, this was the day he had been training for, for over a year now. For Seven years, technically. He was ready, he had made sure of that. His wandless abilities had taken new heights over the past year, even Dumbledore was impressed. He was trained into the perfect weapon, and now he had somebody to defend. He was not going to let them have Draco, and he was going to make them suffer for hurting him in the first place.

The door creaked open, the voices became silent. An icy cackle sounded that sent shivers down Harry's spine. He opened the door to a circular room, it was completely emptied besides all of those Death Eaters in black robes standing in a large circle, there had to be at least twenty of them. There stood Wormtail, cowering behind the snakelike master who eyed Harry with a smirk.

"If it isn't Harry Potter," he spat venomously, another cackle reaching his throat. Harry stepped fully into the room now with his head held high, he knew there were countless wands on him but he swallowed his fear and began to walk forward into the middle of this circle of death. He stopped a few meters away from Voldemort, the dark wizards slimey hand was curled tightly around his own wand. "We've been expecting you, my boy, you know we set this occasion up with _you _as our special guest!" he bemusedly laughed.

Harry shivered but shook it off. He had a job to do. He had people to protect. Nobody was going to hurt Draco. Nobody was going to even come near Reine, he would not allow it.

He pulled himself together and held his wand straight out in the direction of Voldemort, the wizards eyes rose curiously. "Do you think you can..."

"Shut up," Harry snarled, cutting him off. "Shut up right fucking now, I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you, cowering behind your worthless followers, taking the people I love as prisoners so what...so you can bring me here, outnumber me and kill me like a coward? You're fucking worthless, you're a piece of scum, you know that right? I've never quite figured out why half the Wizarding World is afraid of you, you're fucking nothing," he growled angrily, his wand arm steady and straight.

"Oh, my boy...Harry Potter, you seem a little...testy?" Voldemort grinned evilly, "Is it your lover boy we have locked in the dungeons? Should we bring him up here, torture him in front of you before we kill you both?" a few surrounding Death Eaters agreed.

Something flickered in Harry's eyes, something that went unnoticed to all those around him. "My lord...we should, we should My Lord," Wormtail was whispering behind the Dark Lord who then turned to him. He striked him hard across the face, sending the shivering man down to his knees on the wooden floor, Harry looked on with hatred boiling beneath his skin.  
"Ah, too much talk...too much talk, who knows when ickle Potty's friends will be here to try and rescue him...ah, but it will be too late won't it?" Voldemort was still grinning like the madman he was. With the flick of his own wand and no words spoken, Harry felt a tug at his hand as his own magical appendage attempted to flee from his grip. With a smirk on his own face now, Harry allowed Voldemort to physically disarm him with ease. Now he stood straight, admist all those Death Eaters with now wand as it now was in the possession of Voldemort, a wand in each hand.

"How did you expect to defeat me? The greatest wizard there ever was!? I will kill you, Potter. Kill you like I killed your parents, kill you like I did your filthy Godfather, and just how I will kill your blood traitor husband and your worthless child!" he spat, his wrist flicked now at the brunette who stood calmly now, biting down the rage that almost over flowed from every pore on his body. How he loathed this 'man'. "_Avada Kadavra!_" Voldemort screech echoed through the room.

A jet of green light shot through the wand and aimed directly at Harry, he braced himself for the hit and closed his eyes concentrating as hard as he could. He was ready for this, he went over the bastard's words in his head and remember who he was doing this for. His friends, and his family. He needed to keep them safe. He needed to watch Reine grow up.

An almost transparent shield flung itself up around Harry, the jet of light was absored into it and Harry didn't feel any of the blow. Eyes widened around the room and Death Eaters began shouting protests, hums of anger. Voldemort's eyes went wide. "What is this?" he hissed angrily, he didn't like having his own plans thwarted.

"This, is Love," Harry whispered softly, everybody went silent and watched him. The Shield was still up around his body, unharmed. There was a determination written across his face, hatred in his emerald eyes as his fists were clenched by his side. Power and magic poured from his body, those closest to him felt the influences and were taken aback. Apparantly Voldemort felt it as well as his eyes continued to widen.

"You will not touch my husband, my child, my friends, you will not harm them! And you will fucking pay for what you did to Sirius, my parents and so many others! You will bloody well pay you sadistic bastard!" Harry yelled now, his fists tightening and his magic overflowing now.

Voldemort was shaken but he collected himself by now, he had two wands. Harry must have shielded himself before he came in the room, he couldn't kill him without his wand. He looked down at the piece of wood in his left hand that wasn't his, he pointed his own wand at it and set it on fire soundlessly. The piece of wood Harry had had for seven years burst into flame and disentegrated into a pile of ash on the ground.

A wicked grin reached the dark wizard's face. "What are you going to do now, Potter?"

"I'm going to kill you, and it's going to fucking hurt," Harry growled, taking a few steps forward until he was only a meter away from the man now, his wand raised at the direction of his chest.

All of the Death Eater's were silent, millions of questions running through their heads. Many were at a crossroads of decision on whether or not to leave the room now and get out while they could. Voldemort was growing weary and angry, "Avada..." he began to say again, a second attempt might do better. He could weaken his shield.

Harry's inasne laughter stopped him, the seventeen year-old boy before him was actually laughing. A Lot. Clutching his chest, giggling. Everybody was more than curious now, as Voldemort's anger grew. "What? What's so funny?" he spat.

"You," Harry sobered up. He raised his hands and acted fast, "_Numeros Obscurum,_" he hissed and a black fog came forward from his outstretched palms and quickly found their way to a shocked Voldemort.

The dark wizard fell to the ground, screeching and throwing his hands to his eyes. A thin trail of blood fell down from both sockets as the iris turned a sickly white. "You're blind now," Harry informed him with ease. Everybody was staring at him in shock. "And now I'm going to make you suffer, and then I'm going to kill you,"

Voldemort collected himself and stood up shakily, with the aid of Wormtail at his side now. "Nobody touch him!" he yelped. "He's mine!" all of the Death Eater's who thought of advancing, who weren't much, stopped their thoughts. They had to listen to their master. "Potter, since when could you do wandless magic?" he growled.

"You are not getting out of this one Tom," Harry spat. "I've been training long and hard for this moment, and it will hurt," he said again. The emerald amulet slung around his neck underneath of his school cloak began burning, he felt it radiate power and put it into himself. He silently thanked his parents once again for this gift, it was what gave him the power to do all of these things. He never paid enough homage to the emerald stone.

As power collected itself in Harry's core, he breathed heavily and readied himself. He knew this was going to hurt him too, exerting this much.

"_Morsus!_" Harry bellowed, the dark wizard before him attempting to throw up a shield but it was quickly shattered. Pain shot through his body and he crumpled onto the floor, his screams filling everybody's ears with terror. Harry's head was bursting in pain, he felt the effects of his curse but held on tight. He need to finish him off. He needed to get Draco and himself out of there alive. He didn't have this kind of time to play around.

"_Statim Nex_!" Harry yelled, from his still outstretched palm and the emerald around his neck power, and magic in the form of a soft purple light streamed forward with such force, everybody's eyes went wide in the room and they began feeling light headed. Voldemort's writhing body stopped moving immediately, the life from his blinded eyes slipped away and his energy was squashed. Wormtail shuddered in his spot, he began to retrieve. Harry stepped forward quickly and caught him by the arm with such force that the cowardly rat began to whimper.

"You, you deserve the worst of all these people," Harry spat with detest. "Now that your master is dead," he raised his voice so that all those stilled in the room heard him. "I suggest you surrender yourselves,"

"S_tupefy!_" a faceless voice screamed, the curse was flying at Harry's back but easily rebounded.

With the roll of his eyes, Harry turned around to face those around him. "Honestly...you think that..." and then his eye caught that of Professor Snape, staring with shock levelly at him.

"Potter, that's..." the Professor began to speak.

Harry growled somewhere deep in his throat, why didn't the Professor step up and help him? Fucking bastard. "_Haud sententia_," Harry spat and everybody in the room but himself was knocked out. Quite a few loud bangs could be heard from elsewhere in the castle, Harry reckoned it could be his curse resonating in others.

He held Wormtail's arm still, as the man was passed out on the ground. Harry's body suddenly felt extremely tired, his thoughts turned to that of Draco. Was he alright? He needed to get him out of there. But he needed to finish off all of these Death Eaters, what was he going to do with them?

But his head was splitting with pain too much to ignore now, his shield faded and his energy died out. He just stunned nearly thirty people, after killing the darkest wizard of all time. His body gave out, his mind shut off, and Harry fell crumpled to the ground with those in the room.

~*~

**Latin Translations:** _Statim Nex - Immediate Death, Haud Sententia - No Thoughts, Morsus - Painful, Numeros Obscurum - Total Darkness _


	10. Sleeping

**Chapter Nine:**

**Sleeping**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy!

~*~

Ron placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, the blonde looked up with surprise in his teary eyes. The redhead smiled with encouragment down at him, their truce being pulled to its fullest now.

"He'll be okay," he whispered assuringly, another flashy smile on his freckled face.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Draco grumbled, his hand grasped more tightly around Harry's limp one.

It had been over a week now, the press was going crazy wanting to know what happened. Their only reliable story was that of Snape's, who wouldn't admit that he was there to anybody besides those that were apart of the Order. It was too dangerous, now that all the Death Eaters were awaiting trial in Azkaban.

"Pomfrey said he just needed his rest, he depleted his magical core completely. Aren't you tired too?" Hermione asked softly from her spot on the other side of Harry's bed, she looked worryingly into his blank face. They had visited for hours everyday since it happened.

Of course they celebrated with everybody else, Voldemort was finally dead! But how could they be fully joyous when they still didn't have assurance that Harry would ever awake? They couldn't lose him, Draco couldn't.

"Yeah, but I do not know if that is because of Harry or because I have not left his side yet," Draco whispered in response. His face was hung low, eyes sunken with deep circles underneath. The three weren't exempt from classes, but nobody questioned Draco's absence.

"How are your Mother and Father?" Ron quipped, trying to get the attention off of their idle friend. He took his seat back down beside Hermione now.

"Mother is...oddly content," Draco smiled with the thought of it. His parents had come to visit him the other day to tell him of what their plans were. Since neither were directly involved with the events of the prior week, they weren't being held accountable. "Father is still disjointed, he does not know what to do with himself," he shook his head lightly, his grey eyes trained on Harry's smooth face.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron raised an eyebrow curiously while taking Hermione's hand in his own.

"His whole life has revolved around serving the Dark Lord, and now that all of his associates are being jailed he...has no clue where to go," Draco shrugged, feeling no remorse for his Father's awkwardness in life. He deserved much worse, but those who knew of his Death Eater activity were not going to accuse him for Draco's sake. He was grateful.

"And how are you?" Hermione asked quietly, a sweet smile on her face.

"M'fine," Draco shrugged once again, he just wanted Harry to wake up. He was so disconnected from him, he didn't know how much more of this he could take. The Somnus Veela inside of him was being driven up the wall as the days kept passing by and Harry kept remaining in his deep slumber. Muggles called this a coma, Hermione told him. He didn't like the sound of that, or the probability either.

The bell rang loudly through-out the Hospital Wing, even though they were in their own sectional they heard it clearly. "Ah, time for Transfiguration," Ron groaned as he stood up slowly and cast another sad smile in Draco's direction.

"We'll bring back your work," Hermione said, as she always did.

"Thank you guys, thanks a lot," Draco smiled up at them and they turned to leave. The couple had been his saviours over the past week, as he sat by Harry's hospital bed they brought him his work, books, company, and the assurance he needed to keep him going. Even though Madame Pomfrey urged him earlier on to leave, she knew that was not going to happen, Draco wanted to be there as soon as Harry woke.

He needed him to wake soon, or else he himself might fall into the same endless rest. A soft traced frown took its place on his face now. All he had now is Reine, beautiful baby girl Reine. She needed her Mother-Father, too. She needed Harry.

Draco had arranged for all her things to be in the Hospital Wing beside his husband, she slept soundly now as it was that time of day. Draco looked at her proudly, she had thick, platinum hair and bright emerald eyes. She was perfect, and she was theirs.

Hermione took Reine outside for walks to get her fresh air, Draco still couldn't leave Harry's side.

"Wake up," Draco pleaded quietly, resting his on his lovers stomach lightly.

~*~

Everything felt strange, almost as if he had lost a heavy weight. His head was throbbing, his stomach growled eagerly. There was something soft tickling his lower arm, his eyes fluttered open and were flooded by darkness.

Harry stretched waningly on the hospital bed, he knew where he was by the scratchy feeling of the sheets that covered him. His body felt light, and quite sore. How long had he been sleeping for?

He allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness, it must be night time as a light moon poured in through the large windows. There was a strange wall strewn up around him, he knew it was the Hospital Wing but still - what was this wall? And once again, how long had he been sleeping?

Suddenly, he remembered the last thing that happened to him during his waking minutes.

He shot out of bed, straight. He looked down at his side and was able to breathe again, there was Draco asleep with his head resting on the edge of the bed, his platinum hair falling across Harry's darker skin. Harry smiled brightly, thank Gods he was alright.

Voldemort was gone, but what happened to the rest of the Death Eaters? How hurt was Draco? He seemed fine now, sleeping in a Hospital chair. Where was Reine?

Harry turned to his right and found the basonet they had bought for their daughter, Reine peacefully asleep inside. He slowly got out of bed, his legs screamed at him as they were asleep but he steadied himself on the bedside. He hobbled closer to the crib, peering down inside.

"You're so beautiful," Harry whispered. "And you're safe now, he's gone so you can be safe and happy now. We all can be," suddenly, Harry was overcome with the joy of the entire situation. He was free, at last, free from the grasps of Voldemort. He could live however he wanted to now, build his family with Draco and Reine!

Tears started to fall down his face, which felt gaunt and unshaven. Harry wobbled over to where the patients bathroom was and cleaned himself up, he took the time to observe the strange wall that was erected. He had his own private area of the Hospital Wing? My, how long was he asleep for?! What did he miss?!

After he felt fully alive and well again, Harry brought himself back to the bed but made sure not to lie down. He felt as though he had done too much of that. Instead, he pulled a book off the bedside table and saw that it was their Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook. He picked up reading where he had left off, squinting his eyes in the light of the moon.

As time went on, it became easier to read. Sun began dwindling through the large window panes, Reine sniffled a few times and Harry knew that was a sign of her waking. Soon she would be crying loudly, not wanting to disturb Draco who looked tired enough, Harry put down the textbook and picked up Reine.

She looked up at him with bright, emerald eyes that shone of pure love. No tears or sobs came to her this morning hour, instead she nestled closely into Harry's front as he cradled her, rocking gently and cooing. Harry was amazed at how thick, and blonde her hair was already. He petted it softly, noting how it felt like Draco's but thicker, like his. This girl was truly theirs.

Harry felt tears beginning to fall once again, and then a movement was heard. Draco was stirring awake, he slowly lifted his groggy head and had lines from sleeping in such an awkward position.

"Ha-Harry?" he whispered, disbelief croning his words. Harry nodded softly. "Harry!" Draco screeched, startling Reine who the blonde now turned to and gently kissed her forehead. Then his arms flung around Harry's neck, holding him tightly whilst avoiding crushing their daughter.

Draco was kissing the top of Harry's head, petting his face softly, and mumbling phrases that were of no sense to either of them. "I didn't think you were ever going to wake up!" he cried.

Harry smiled sadly and pushed Draco away, he saw tears streaming down his husband's face and he didn't quite like the sight, he pushed away the salty water. "Love, I'll always come back to you. Do you think I could really leave you and Reine all by yourselves?" he asked gently, leaning forward they kissed. It felt like they hadn't kissed in years, their lips touched and fire flamed between them.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart. "I think she might be hungry soon," Draco said and then stood up to make his way over to the stock baby food pile. He popped open a can of mushed green beans and retrieved a spoon, Pomfrey had lended them an extra table to hold all of these things. "Want to feed her?" he asked sweetly.

"I'll feed her, you fill me in, how long was I asleep for?" Harry asked, taking the spoon and jar from Draco while still holding Reine in one arm, she was a small girl only just over ten pounds now.

And so Draco began to talk, Harry listen attentively and feeding Reine. Apparantly there was a lot to fill him in on, because Draco didn't shut up until their little girl was back to sleep again.

~*~

**A/N:** Sorry, this was short! I actually only have ONE more chapter to go, I know! I'm wrapping up...everything!! It'll be graduation next chapter, after a press interview of course! So until then...it should be complete by Saturday night. Thank you to all my reviewers, you made this story worthwhile!


	11. TheBoyWhoHadTheGirl

**Chapter Ten:**

**"The-Boy-Who-Had-The-Girl"**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy!

~*~

A strange energy radiated in the corridor outside of Professor Dumbledore's office, Harry was pacing back and forth as Draco watched nervously, holding a crying Reine in his arms.

Inside of the Headmasters office was the key members of the Order of The Pheonix, they were doing their final preparations for Harry's interview with the Press so that the true story of what occurred at the Lestrange Manor can be told well. They didn't want certain details leaking out, and Harry had a clue exactly which ones. They wanted him to lie about how he went there, why he left Hogwarts to go to Voldemort and the Death Eaters willingly. They didn't want the world knowing of how they were training him to be the ultimate weapon since his birth, or how Dumbledore set up Draco's capture.

Draco had been detained for only a day and a half, but the memories of the cold dark dungeon still came to him at night. If Harry's arms weren't surrounding him, he didn't know what he'd do. The blonde had underwent a series of Cruciatis curses from several Death Eaters, but the Dark Lord was too good to grace the Malfoy with his presence, he despised blood traitors as it were. One incident had Macnair, now serving life in Azkaban, physically beating Draco for a few minutes before another Death Eater guard came in to stop the violence saying; "No! We mustn't harm him further, he is our bait,".

Harry's anger from just finding out the full extension of Dumbledore's plans, was growing ten times bigger than what he thought it could. He was clenching his fists, his brows were furrowed as he mumbled distractedly.

Draco was biting his lowerlip, he hated seeing his mate like this. The Somnus Veela in him wanted to reach out, grab ahold and kiss him until all his anger seeped away. But he knew it wouldn't work like that, not until after the Press Conference at least.

The blonde sensed another presence, he cracked his head up away from the sight of dwindling between Reine and his mate to the Headmaster's door. Professor Snape was standing there with pursed lips, "Severus," Draco greeted and his voice cracked.

The man raised his eyebrow but did not ask questions, he saw Potter stop pacing now and turn his attention towards him. The energy was radiating from the emerald amulet. "Potter, we are ready for you," Snape left the door ajar and slipped back inside. There was silence from within.

"We are coming with you," Draco switched Reine to being cradled in one of his arms, as soon as Harry's presence was closer to them she became more quiet even though she continued to sniffle.

Harry merely nodded and then they made their way into the office. Shacklebolt, the Weasley parents, Remus, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore were all crowded in the oval room and now they made way for three more. Harry sat in the foremost seat, closest to the Headmaster as his mate and daughter sat on the arm of it.

Reine was silently looking from face-to-face, her eyes wide with shyness and awe. She didn't like big crowds or people she was not quite used to yet. She was only comfortable with her parents, Ron and Hermione. "Ah, and how is the beautiful Reine doing?" Dumbledore asked firstly.

Harry's growl attracted all attention towards him, Draco patted his back soothingly as Snape rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Always the Drama Queen, Potter," he muttered.

He couldn't have said anything worse.

"Drama Queen?! DRAMA Queen!?" Harry screeched at the top of his lungs, he sprung up from his seat. Reine began to cry, it was those fake sobs as she squeezed her small eyelids shut to spring forward tears. Draco seethed her, rocking her gently as Molly looked at the scene sympathetically.

"**You**," Harry pointed and turned fully to Dumbledore accusingly, "Used my mate. You put him in **danger**. He could have died. He was hurt, badly. He was tortured. You bloody well hurt Draco! Do you understand that? Do you understand what Draco means to me?! Have you any idea what the consequences of your actions could have been..."

"Now, Harry dear..." Molly sweetly spoke, coming forward and away from Arthur's arms.

"Harry, I knew that you would pull through," Dumbledore simply responded. He folded his hands as if there were nothing more to say on the matter.

The brunette, however, was still fuming. "And if I didn't?!"

"Then I would have gone there," Snape interjected icily.

"You **were **there! And what did you do? Nothing! You fucking did nothing!"

"I tried to warn you that anymore wandless magic would deplete your core! But like the rash imbocile you and your Father always are, you did not give me time to speak to you," Snape snapped through his hissing teeth.

"Oh, I swear to Merlin that..." Harry was whispering tightly now, he was visibly shaking. Draco didn't like this one bit. Reine was crying harder now.

"Love," he gently said from his spot on the armchair. "Please, your daughter needs you right now. Please calm down," Draco's voice was pleading and he knew it would work, although Harry would get mad at him later for using Reine.

Harry turned away from the occupants of the room towards his family, he smiled weakly and then heaved a breath. "Fine, but you have some explaining to do Dumbledore. You too Snape. Or else I swear to Merlin I will tell the press everything you don't want them to hear," He threatened as he picked up Reine, he cradled her in his arms and began to rock her. She went silent almost immediately.

Reine always was comfortable when in Harry's arms now, because of his absence during his revival she was in a sort of uphevel, in need of her birth Mother. Or Father, in this case. And so he sat down again, looking down at his daughter with an unreadable expression.

Draco sighed. This was going to be a long day.

The couple held hands underneath the table in the Great Hall, it was the high table blanketed with a navy blue cloth to cover their legs. The camera flashes had ended as the reporters began asking questions one-by-one.

Harry explained what had happened, save for the details that Dumbledore had set up Draco's capture. He skipped the details he knew that others need not know. Then, a familiar blonde reporter turned towards Draco with a question.

"When you were imprisoned, were you hopeful that Mr Potter..." Rita began.

"I was not hopeful. I did not need to be," Draco snarled back instantaneously, clutching Harry's hand tighter. "I knew Harry would come find me, if not for us then for our daughter," the sentence sent whispers and a vibration through the crowd.

"Bring her out!" "What's her name?" "How does it feel to have a baby, Mr Potter?" "Who will be the Mother?" The questions ran at them.

Harry was tensing up more than usual now, he didn't like Reine being brought into this but they had prepared. They knew she'd have to be shown to the press, to silence them and end the conference. Draco suddenly stood up, he walked to the side of the Great Hall and into the door on the left. Eyes followed him as he disappeared and waited.

He reemerged holding Reine, she looked weary as if just woken from a nap. She most likely was, it was that time of day, 'round noon. Harry stood up once Draco came to the center of the table with him. They looked like the perfect family portrait, as perfect as they could. The cameras flashed so much now, Reine began to wriggle and whine. A few minutes of pictures and more useless questions past.

Harry wanted it to end. So he ended it, as simply as that. It was the next morning when they were surprised with the newspaper headings.

The Daily Prophet had published; "The-Boy-Who-Had-The-Girl", making their main point of view all about Reine. There was a picture of the three of them on the front. Most newspapers were focusing on this apparantly, and not the defeat of Voldemort. The Quibbler, however, read; "VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT!" and the couple looked at it with raised eyebrows.

"That is a little risky, is it not?" Draco asked slowly, staring at the headline with no picture to follow.

"Why? People shouldn't be scared to say his name now that he's gone..."

"Still," he shrugged lightly.

"That's Luna's Father for you," Harry chortled lightly, shaking his head, "Risky".

~*~

**A/N:** I was going to include the Graduation. But really, this needs to end. I'm so sorry everybody. I thank all my reviewers extensively. I dragged this story out too long, it should have ended a while ago. I've become too disinterested and distracted, and I apologize thoroughly. So I'm ending it here. Everybody happy. Issues solved. I just didn't wrap it up well, once again, sorry. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thank you, once again! The reviewers made my days! xD


End file.
